The Unknown Friendship
by LadyJourni
Summary: James realizes that Remus and Lily are getting closer during their last year of Hogwarts. And he doesn't like it one little bit. Is it really what it seems or is he just blinded by jealousy? JL & ROC
1. The Surprise Announcement

Disclaimer: All hail JKR because there is no way I'm royalty. In other words, these characters are not mine.  
  
Chapter 1: A Surprise Announcement  
  
***Lily's POV***  
  
Lily was listening intently as Dumbledore made the start of term announcements. She wasn't really paying attention considering the fact that they were pretty much the same every year. When Lily thought he was done she expected the tables to fill up with food but apparantly he had one more "minor" announcement to make.  
  
"This year we decided to do something unique. The other professors and I have decided that we will have a Christmas Ball during the break. Fifth years and up are only the ones to be permitted to go unless invited otherwise. Dress robes are required. Now, with that said...Let's Feast!"  
  
With a clap of his hands the four house tables instantly were weighted with an assortment of foods, but Lily had somehow lost her appetite. She looked down the Gryffindor table at four boys...to be more exact...The Marauders, or at least that's what everyone called them. They were the prankster and not to mention the troublemakers of the school, but that didn't stop them from being the most popular as well. They had more detention together than half of Hogwarts put together.  
  
First, there was James Potter. He was about 6 ft. with untameable black unruly hair. Oh! how she despised him. He was a lady killer with an arrogant attitude and was also captain and seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had never liked him for obvious reasons. He could make any girl weak in the knees with one grin....how disgusting.  
  
Next, there was Potter's right hand man...Sirius Black. Sirius stood a good 6'2" and unlike Potter Sirius' hair was very elegantly placed over his head and came in use when flirting with the girls. He was not much better than James when it came to being arrogant and he was right up there with him when it came to girls. One look into Mr. Black's eyes and girls were mesmerized.   
  
Then, there was Remus Lupin. Out of all the Marauders Lily defenitly like Remus the best. He was more or less 6 ft. with sandy blondish hair and a vibe of mysteriousness. He was just handsome as his fellow friends but always had some sort of sickly look in his eyes and seemed tired all the time. He was smart, quiet and to be honest Lily had had a crush on him in third year...  
  
Last, there was Peter Pettigrew, but no one cares about him. (A/N: I dislike Petter and he should burn in hell for what he did. I mean that in the most nicest way.)  
  
Lily was pulled out of her mental thoughts about the Marauders by her best friend, Torrance.  
  
Now, in Lily's opinion(and most of the guys)...Torrance was extremely beautiful. She was 5'8" with long, straight, dark brown hair and warm, loving eyes to match. She was also very tanned and Torrance reminded her of an enchanting gypsy. But Torrance had a very interesting secret that only Lily knew about so far. And she wasn't about to tell.  
  
Unlike Torrance, Lily was fair skinned with long auburn hair. She too was around 5'8" and had startling emerald eyes...Torrance once told her that her eyes turned a bright green when she was extremely angry (three guesses who pissed her off).  
  
"Lily? Hello? Geez woman! Anyone in there?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Well, it's good to hear you're finally listening to me. What exactly are you thinking about?" Torrance asked curiously  
  
"Nothing important...just classes."  
  
"Lily, it's the first day back. You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Nope, one of us has to make it to Auror training." Lily said as she poked at her food.  
  
"I resent that. I make perfectly good grades thank you very much." Torrance said   
  
"Well, you're a genius. I on the other hand have to actually work hard."  
  
When the feast was over and everyone had retreated to their common room Lily attended to her Headgirl duties. James was unfortunately the Headboy and she had no idea what Dumbledore was thinking putting him in charge of anything. She made sure she kept a good distance away from Potter becasue the last thing she needed was to end up in detention. As she turned the corner of the corridor she ran head on into a solid figure.  
  
"Ouch! Oh, I'm so sorry....oh, hi Remus!" Lily said as she finally recognized who she actually ran into.  
  
"Hey Lily, I hope I didn't hurt you." Always the gentleman, Lily thought.  
  
"No, of course not...so how was your summer?"  
  
"Same old...you?"  
  
"Good."  
  
There was a long awkward pause. Lily had never really talked to Remus much so she didn't know exactly how to talk to him yet.  
  
"So were you looking for someone or did you need to talk to me?" Lily started to grow uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, actually I needed to talk to you about the ball--" Remus ended his sentence abruptly and went slightly pale.  
  
Just then Torrance came up behind her and leaned on Lily's shoulder casually.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm not interrupting anything am I? Oh, hi Remus. How are you doing?"   
  
Remus mumbled something at the ground that sounded like 'fine.'  
  
As if things couldn't get more uncomfortable, James come jogging down the hallway towards them.  
  
  
  
"Oi! Not talking about me are you?" James said as he clapped his hand on Remus' shoulder.   
  
"I've got to go." Remus said rather quickly and walked extremely fast towards the Gryffindor commons. "Bye Lily!" Remus said over his shoulder.  
  
"Bye Remus!" she called after him.  
  
When Remus left James turned his focus on Lily.  
  
"So...Evans, I was wondering if you would be willing to go with me to the--"  
  
"I don't think so Potter."  
  
James realized he wasn't getting a yes out of her tonight so with a little bow he ran down the corridor to catch up with Remus. Torrance and Lily followed.   
  
On the way up to the common room Lily heard James ask Remus, "Since when are you one first name speaking terms with Evans?" Lily smiled to herself. This was going to be a good year.  
  
A/N: Next chappie will have an "agreement" between Lily and Remus. 


	2. The Agreement

Chapter Title: A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers and I would like to ask for a favor...I need a girl's name to play a role in the very late future. I'm not going to tell you what the role is but I need one nevertheless. Thank you kindly.  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, NOT MINE, NOT MINE!!!  
  
Chapter Two: The Agreement  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
How was it that James had been crushing on Lily since the beginning of time but Lily never acknowledged his presence? He ran to catch up with Remus. James had to know what Remus had that he didn't that made Lily want to talk to him or at least stand him.  
  
"Hey Moony, since when are you on first name speaking terms with Evans?" asked James  
  
Remus and James were walking back to the Gryffindor common room. They were supposed to meet Sirius and Peter there.  
  
"Well, I always called her by her first name. I guess because Lily doesn't resent me. I couldn't say the same about you though."  
  
James hated when Remus was brutally honest.  
  
"What were you talking to her about anyway?" asked James. Maybe he could find out how to talk to Lily if he talked to Moony more often. It made sense, right? But to his surprise Remus had started to go red.  
  
"Oh, nothing important. I asked how her summer was and that's it." Remus said quickly  
  
James raised his eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"What--" he began but was cut off  
  
"James, what's the password?" Remus whispered as they stood in front of an impatient looking painting of a fat lady.  
  
"Password?" asked the fat lady impatiently  
  
"Uh..." James had no idea what it was.  
  
"Aren't you headboy? Shouldn't you know the password?" Remus asked  
  
"It's Wattlebird." came a girl's voice behind them.  
  
  
  
James and Remus turned around to find Torrance and Lily waiting behind them to get into the common room also.  
  
"Following us ladies?" James asked them  
  
"You wish! Remember, this is our common room too." Torrance said harshly. Unlike most of the girls at Hogwarts, Torrance seemed immune to the Marauder's charms.  
  
As they went in they saw Sirius and Peter playing a game of wizard chess. Peter looked like he was straining himself just to think up another move while Sirius sat their lazily. Sirius looked up to see who had entered the room and a grin broke out onto his face.  
  
"Glad that your finally here. I thought you forgot about me..." Sirius said but stopped when he spotted Torrance.  
  
"Hello Torrance, how nice to see you this evening..." Sirius' voice became more mature as he said this with a little bow.  
  
Torrance and Lily looked at eachother. It took all their will power not to burst out laughing. It was common knowledge between them and the Marauders that Sirius was head over heels for Torrance.  
  
"Oh, can it Romeo." Torrance said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"So...what do you think about the dance? Got any plans?" James cut in as he glanced eagerly at Lily.  
  
"Yes, but none that involves you..." Lily said  
  
"Ouch! Geez Evans, why so mean?"  
  
"Not mean, just truthful.." Lily said innocently  
  
Torrance couldn't hold it in. She had tears in her eyes as she burst out laughing. James couldn't help but smile at Lily. She looked beautiful even trying to be innocent. Sirius on the other hand was not about to take no for an answer.  
  
  
  
"So...Torrance...It would be my honor to escort you to the Christmas Ball. How about it?" Sirius asked hopefully  
  
Lily and Torrance looked at eachother. Torrance didn't like Sirius that much but Lily gave her a it-couldn't-be-that-bad look and nodded.   
  
"Sure...I'll give you a chance." Torrance said half heartedly  
  
Sirius' face lit up..."Great!" was all he managed to say.  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
When Torrance said yes to Sirius, Lily couldn't help but notice that Remus had a glint of jelousy in his eyes. She then looked at James.   
  
"So Evans what about me? Are you going to give me a chance?" James asked  
  
Lily rolled her eyes,"Nope." she said. Lily ignored the disappointed look on James' face.  
  
"Well, congrats Sirius, but I'm going to bed." James said trying to stifle a yawn, "G'night Evans."  
  
"Yeah me too, I'm out." Torrance said and as everyone was heading upstairs. Torrance was halfway up when she asked,"You coming Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be up in a second!" she yelled up the stairs  
  
Lily ran up the guys staircase and caught them right before they went in.  
  
"May we help you, Miss Evans? Do you need to talk to me?" James asked hopefully  
  
"No, actually I need to talk to Remus." Lily said. Sirius jaw dropped.  
  
"Well, he's right here...talk to him" James said calmly  
  
"I need to talk to him...alone." she said. Remus' eyes widened with shock.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you later guys." Remus hesitantly said to his friends  
  
Lily and Remus walked down the stairs together. Lily heard Sirius whisper to James over her shoulder," Prongs ol' buddy, looks like you have competition."  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
Lily wanted to talk to him? Alone? He didn't think that was such a good idea. He made a loud gulp and glanced at James. He was practically fuming with jealousy. He walked down the stairs with Lily. Lily sat on the couch and motioned him to do the same.  
  
"What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Remus croaked  
  
"Remus I know..." Lily simply said  
  
"Know...Know what exactly?" There were so many secrets about him. She would have to be more specific.  
  
"I know that you like Torrance...a lot." she whispered  
  
"How do you know?" This is awful, Remus thought to himself, now Lily is going to tell Torrance and then the rest of the Marauders will find out.... he'll never live it down!  
  
"Everytime she gets around you, you go very pale and when Sirius asked her to the ball, you couldn't hide your jealousy. You know, Remus, I'm not stupid."  
  
Remus was angry with himself for showing his emotions like that, but it awed him how much Lily actually paid attention to him.   
  
"Please don't tell anybody." Remus begged  
  
"Of course I won't tell anyone, but that's the reason I wanted to talk to you alone." Lily looked at Remus' confused expression and then went on," I mean I'm going to help you to ask her out or get her to notice you. One or the other."  
  
Remus couldn't believe Lily wanted to help him. One of the prettiest girls in Gryffindor wanted to help him, the sidekick of Mr. Potter. Uh oh, Remus thought as his thoughts turned to James. Lily seemed to read his mind.  
  
"Don't worry we'll do this at night and somewhere secret so no one will find out what we're doing. I know you don't want anyone to know." Lily said  
  
"So, your going to turn me into Torrance's dream guy?" Remus asked apparently amused at the thought  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that...she likes smart, nice, romantic types. Oh, yeah and she simply loves to dance."  
  
"DANCE!" Remus had never danced in his life not to mention with a girl. This seemed impossible.  
  
"You mean you can't dance? Good! That could be our first project. I'll tell you tomorrow where we're going to meet." Lily stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "This is great! If you two get married we would practically be related!"  
  
Remus blushed furiously," Yeah, well don't expect that anytime soon....I just want a date."  
  
"No problem...by the time I'm through with you you'll have to beat the girls off with a stick."  
  
Lily and Remus smiled at eachother.   
  
"But we agree that James and Torrance or anyone for that matter will never find out about this?" Remus asked  
  
"Agreed." Lily said. And with that she headed off to bed.  
  
Remus opened the dormitory door and slipped into his bed. Before he had a chance to fall asleep James was shaking him by the shoulder.  
  
"Moony. MOONY! Are you asleep?" James whispered loudly.  
  
"Not anymore! Whats up Prongs?"  
  
"What do you mean what's up? What happened down there, I've been going crazy!" James said  
  
"Oh nothing... just a snog session on the couch...that's all." Remus said teasingly  
  
"Not funny... Not funny at all Moony." James whispered evilly  
  
"No really, Moony what happened? What did the Gryffindor princess want with you?" It was Sirius' voice this time.  
  
"Nothing happened! We just talked that's all, I swear."  
  
"About what?" James asked suspiciously  
  
"Just stuff... now go to sleep. I'm tired." Remus then pulled the covers over his head to signal the conversation was over. I can't take too much more of this, he thought to himself. He finally fell asleep dreaming about Torrance...  
  
A/N: Next chapter: Lily and Remus have their first lesson. Teaching Remus how to dance... 


	3. Lesson Number One

Author's Note: Thank you so very much to all of my reviewers and to the people that sent me names of the characters I could use in the future. I greatly appreciate it. I also would like to say that if any of you have suggestions that would make the story better or would like to see a scene in the future chapters just feel free to email me at Indiangurl93@msn.com  
  
Chapter Three: Lesson #1  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: LIKE I SAID, THIS IS NOT MINE... ALL HAIL JKR!!!  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
Remus was the first to wake up in the morning. He stretched and checked his watch, it was seven in the morning so he decided to get dressed and head down to the Great Hall. He was halfway through when Peter gave a loud snore and woke up.  
  
"Hey Moony! Going down to breakfast?" Peter asked loudly  
  
"Shut up you stupid git!" Remus whispered harshly but it was too late. James and Sirius had woken up. To be honest, Remus wanted to go down alone so he could have a chance to speak to Lily.  
  
  
  
"Good Morning!" Sirius said groggily as he stood up and stretched in his boxers.  
  
"I'm going down to breakfast." Remus figured if he went down before them he could at least have a few seconds with Lily to see when and where their first lesson was.  
  
"Hold it Moony! What's the hurry? The food is not going to run away!" James said as he put his shirt on.  
  
"No, I suppose not." Remus said as he sat down on his bed defeated. He would talk to Lily later. As they entered the Great Hall Remus spotted Lily and grinned.  
  
"Let's sit over there." Sirius said as he pointed to the middle of the Gryffindor table.  
  
Remus was about to take his seat between Sirius and Peter when he caught Lily's eye. She motioned for him to come over.  
  
"Hold on fellas, be right back..." Remus said as he turned around  
  
"Whoa wait! Where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked as he already began to pile food on his plate.  
  
"I've got a matter to attend to..." Remus replied  
  
He walked over to Lily. She was sitting next to Torrance discussing something that sounded important.  
  
"Oh, hi Remus! What brings you over here?" Torrance asked politely  
  
Remus' heart caught in his chest. Say hi...SAY HI! his mind yelled but he couldn't make himself to say anything. His throat seemed to close up entirely.  
  
"Remus was just coming over here to discuss Quidditch...Weren't you Remus?" Lily said  
  
"Really? Do you play? Are you any good?" Torrance asked as she put her full attention him.  
  
"Of course he's good! He plays on the Gryffindow team...Remus here is a chaser." Lily said impressively  
  
Remus felt so stupid. Here Lily is talking him up and all he's doing is trying to breathe normally. Lily sensed the awkwardness and said,"We'll be right back Torrance." She grabbed his hand and guided him to the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
"Breathe, Remus, Breathe. Geez, we have more work than I thought." Lily said.  
  
"I told you this is a waste of time!" Remus said as he glanced over at Torrance. She probably thought he was a big daft prat.  
  
"This is not a waste of time! Anyway, I found a perfect place to hold our sessions as long as you're not afraid to sneak out." Lily had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Me? Never!" Remus said. Inwardly he chuckled. Being apart of the Marauders there was no way he hadn't been out past curfew.  
  
"Oh really? Since when have you ever snuck out?" Lily asked curiously  
  
"Plenty of times. What about you? When did little Miss Headgirl ever break the rules?" Remus asked  
  
"You'd be surprised...anyway we'll meet on the Quidditch field at eleven tonight. Okay?"  
  
"Sounds perfect...and later you can tell me what you exactly do when you sneak out." Remus said as he grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah well...we'll see. See you later Remus!" Lily went back to her seat to a curious looking Torrance.  
  
"As Remus walked back to his seat he heard Torrance ask Lily,"Is that hottie taken?"  
  
Remus smiled to himself. It's working already, he thought.  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
James saw Remus walk over to Lily in the Great Hall.  
  
"What is he--" he began to ask Sirius but his heart stopped when Lily grabbed Remus' hand and talked to him alone. Sirius seemed to realize what James was thinking.  
  
"No way Prongs...Moony wouldn't do that to you...we know how much you like that girl." Sirius said with a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Then what could they possible be talking about?" James' head filled with possibilities that only made his head hurt.  
  
"I dunno. They are a bunch of bookworms. Maybe they are talking about how to make their essays longer. Who knows?"  
  
"Why is it so easy for him to talk to her? She won't let me near her. I don't get it..." James said furiously  
  
"Well mate, they have a lot of things in common. You know, book wise and such, but he never pranked her when we were smaller either. Oh, yeah... and he never messed with Snivellus..and--" Sirus sounded like he could go on forever.  
  
"Okay! Okay. I get it! Yes, finally! He's coming over. Okay act natural." James said. Sirius rolled his eyes and stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
Remus came over and sat down with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Nice day isnt it?" Remus asked James cheerfully  
  
They ate quietly for the rest of the meal.  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
It was ten forty five and Lily was making her way to the Quidditch field for her and Remus' first lesson. She loved coming out here at night... it made her feel rebellious. When she got there Remus was already there and waiting.  
  
"Okay, I'm here...shall we start?" Lily asked as she took her robes off.  
  
"Sure, what's lesson number one?" Remus asked as he also took his robes off.  
  
"Dancing. Since Torrance loves dancing, I'm going to teach you. Don't worry about making an ass out of yourself. I won't laugh. Much." Lily said  
  
"Ooooo..she has humor...funny." Remus said sarcastically  
  
Lily stepped closer to Remus. She took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
"Now, you have to pull me closer." Lily informed him.  
  
"Like this?" He pulled her closer.  
  
"Yes perfect. Now, that you know how to hold a girl without hurting her, we have to put on music." Lily let go of Remus and went to the stereo she carried with her.  
  
"What's that?" Remus asked as he pointed at her stereo.  
  
"It called a stereo. It plays muggle music." Lily said as she searched for the right song.  
  
"Stair-E-O?" Remus asked  
  
"Yeah." Lily said as she found the perfect slow song."This is perfect! Torrance loves this song! Okay, Remus hold me like I showed you."  
  
*Iris by Goo Goo Dolls starts to play.*  
  
*And I'd give up the world to touch you*  
  
*Cause I know that you feel me somehow*  
  
*You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be*  
  
*And I don't want to go home right now*  
  
Remus stepped awkwardly towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Now, listen to the beat. You hear it? Just step and sway to it...like this." Lily said as she guided him around the field.  
  
"Wow! I'm actually dancing!" Remus said very pleased with himself.  
  
"Very good! I knew you could do it. I'm going to let you lead now." Lily laid her head on Remus' chest.   
  
Her scent of vanilla was so strong that Remus could practically taste it in his mouth. He could never talk about this kind of stuff with anyone else, and he wondered why he hadn't gotten to know Lily Evans sooner.  
  
*And all I can taste is this moment*  
  
*And all I can breathe is your life*  
  
*But sooner or later it's over*  
  
*I just don't want to miss you tonight*  
  
"Uh...Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"James better not ever find out what we're doing or he'll literally kill me!" Remus said seriously and it was true. James had been after Lily for years and Remus had gotten to dance with her in one day. It was a catastophe waiting to happen.  
  
Lily looked up at Remus and asked,"He really likes me, huh?"  
  
"Yep, never talks about anyone else."  
  
"Well, since you think so highly of him... I guess I could give him a chance..." Lily said  
  
"That's all he wants." Remus said  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me*  
  
*Because I don't think that they'd understand*  
  
*And when everything's made to be broken*  
  
*I just want you to know who I am*  
  
"Okay then, I'll ask him to the ball tomorrow." Lily decided to change the subject. So...uh...Remus. Are you going to tell me what you do when you sneak out?"  
  
Remus grinned innocently and simply said, "Nope. What about you?"  
  
"I don't think so... if I don't get an answer, neither do you."  
  
"That's fair, but I'll find out sooner or later."  
  
There was a long pause as both of them just danced to the sound of the music.  
  
"Why are you so mysterious?" Lily asked quietly.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, you're the quiet one."  
  
"Well, I have many secrets." Remus felt the sudden urge to tell her everything about him. He wanted her to know about all the things he went through. 'What if she doesn't understand?' he thought.  
  
"You're not the only one that has secrets, Remus." Lily said.  
  
Remus looked at her curiously. "You are quite mysterious yourself, Lils. You know, I haven't seen you cry once. I've even seen Sirius and James cry before...but not you."  
  
"I don't cry." Lily said bitterly.  
  
*And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming*  
  
*Or the moment of truth in your lies*  
  
*When everything feels like the movies*  
  
*Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive*  
  
  
  
Lily checked her watch.. it was already two in the morning!  
  
"Whoa, we have to get back." Lily said pulling away from Remus. They walked quickly back up to the school. Remus pulled out a silvery cloak and slipped it on. He then completely vanished.  
  
"I know what that is! Is it yours?" Lily asked obviously impressed  
  
"No, it's James. I nicked it out of his trunk for tonight. Come on get under."  
  
When they reached the warm common room he pulled it off of them.  
  
"Well, this is where we split. I'll see you tomorrow Remus." Lily said  
  
"Goodnight." Remus replied as he gave her a hug.  
  
They both entered their dormitories and slipped into bed quietly trying not to wake anyone up. As Remus stared up at his ceiling he thought, 'I'm going to figure this Lily Evans out.' Little did he know, Lily was in her bed thinking the same thing.  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me*  
  
*Cause I don't think that they'd understand*  
  
*And when everything's made to be broken*  
  
*I just want you to know who I am*  
  
*I just want you to know who I am*  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I chose this song because it describes the mood so well. They both have secrets that they think no one would understand but then again they want eachother to know the real them. Next chapter: Lily and Remus make a "small" wager between the two of them. 


	4. A Small Wager

Author's Note: And yet again thank you so very much for all of the wonderful reviews. *silent tears run down the author's face* I couldn't do this with out you. *sniff* Just to remind you, if you have any suggestions or questions or anything for that matter don't be afraid to email me because I don't always look at the reviews but I always read my email...Okay? Indiangurl93@msn.com  
  
Chapter 4 : A Small Wager  
  
DISCLAIMER: Regretfully these characters are not mine (but I'd give almost anything to say this wasn't true, but wouldn't we all?) JKR=Master of the Universe  
  
***JAMES POV***  
  
James, Sirius and Peter were eating breakfast in the Great Hall and yet again the subject of Lily and Remus came up in the conversation.  
  
"Hey, did you notice that our dear Moony didn't get into the dormitory until nearly two-thirty this morning?" Sirius asked  
  
"No, but where is he anyway?" Peter asked as he glanced around the Hall. There was a bunch of giggly Ravenclaw girls, some bunches of students here and there but no sign of their fellow Marauder.  
  
"I don't know. When I woke up he was already gone..." Sirius then looked at James. He was staring upwards into the enchanting ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Hello? Prongs? Snap out of it!" Sirius said as he hit James on the back of the head.  
  
"OW! Damn you Sirius! Why do you have to be so bloody violent?" James said furiously as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"It's my nature." Sirius said dramatically as he placed his hand over his chest.  
  
James went back into his thoughts as he poked around at his food on his plate. "I'm going to ask Evans to that Christmas Ball today." he finally said.  
  
"James. James. James." Sirius said shaking his head "Your going about this all wrong...obviously she doesn't have feelings for you...or so she thinks. What you have to do is ask another girl out and see if Lily gets jealous. If she does, then she likes you...it's that simple."  
  
James wasn't too sure about this plan.. it didn't seem right, but then his eyes scanned the Great Hall and fell on Remus and Lily entering together. James felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through him.   
  
"You know...I think that's a good idea." James said as he tore his eyes away from Lily and Remus.  
  
He went over to the Ravenclaw table where a group of girls sat. He then asked a girl named Kimberly. She was too giggly for his liking but she would do. Anything to make Lily notice me, he thought.  
  
***REMUS' POV**  
  
Remus left the dormitory before everyone, to go see Lily. He was going to give her advice on how to ask out James to the ball. He really didn't see the need to give her any advice because he knew that James would be glad to see her even if she grew an extra two feet and sprouted antlers on the top of her head.  
  
"I don't know Remus...what if he says no?" Lily asked as she walked down out of the portrait hole.  
  
"James? Say no? To you? Oh, that will be the day when he decides to quit Quidditch and ask Snape to marry him." Remus said sarcastically as he pushed Lily through the corridors.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall together.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to sit with James over there. Come and walk over when I catch your eye." Remus informed her.  
  
"Right, I'll sit over there with Torrance." Lily said as she waved her hand at the end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
Remus walked over and sat down between his best friends.  
  
"Where were you this morning, Moony?" Sirius asked suspiciously  
  
"Finishing homework in the library." he simply said. Another perk about being a Marauder is that you learn how to keep a straight face when you lie.  
  
He looked right at Lily and she signaled back at him with a wink. Lily stood up and walked over and stood in front of James. James looked up surprised.  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans?" James asked sweetly  
  
"I was wondering if you had found a date for the ball yet?" Lily asked casually as she gave Remus a nervous glance but Remus just smiled at her encouragingly.  
  
He saw James look at Sirius slowly but Sirius just gave him a firm nod.  
  
"Well actually, yes, I have. She's in Ravenclaw." James said  
  
Lily just stood there rooted to the spot. Remus' face dropped. 'This has got to be a joke.' Remus thought. He waited but James gave no other response.  
  
"Oh okay then." Lily said slowly then quickly turned around and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Damn!" Remus said under his breath then turned and faced James. "You have a date? What about Lily?"  
  
James just shrugged. Remus stood up and left the Great Hall to go search for Lily.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sirius asked out loud with a hint of confusement in his voice.  
  
Remus went all around the school trying to find Lily, but she just seemed to have vanished. He skipped Potions to go and check the library...but nothing. He then realized where the last place she could be...the Quidditch field. He ran all the way out there and spotted her at the top of the stands.  
  
"Hey Lily! I've been looking everywhere for you!" he bellowed up at her as he tried to catch his breathe. His voice echoed throughout the empty stadium. Remus ran up the stands and sat down next to Lily.  
  
"I'm really sorry Lils. I didn't know he already asked someone." he felt terrible for her.  
  
Lily didn't say anything. She just leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't appear to be sad, only disappointed. After several minutes of silence she suddenly sat up straight, looked at his hair and then in his eyes.  
  
"You know what? I think I should cut your hair."  
  
Remus wrapped his arms around his head protectively.  
  
"Okay, first you're sulking and then you want to take your frustration out on my hair?"  
  
"I was not sulking! And besides, your hair could use a good trimming."  
  
"No way! Not my hair!"  
  
"Come on.. just a little?" Lily begged.  
  
"Nope, sorry. Not going to happen..."  
  
She gave him a weak smile then stood up and gasped.  
  
"Oh no! We're late for Charms!" She grabbed his hand. "Come on hurry up!"  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
James was sitting in Charms. He was wondering if asking another girl to the ball was the way to go. Remus seemed to be upset he had. But why? It's not like she was going to ask him...was she? 'No way, she despises you remember?' Just then the door burst open and in came running Lily and Remus red-faced and out of breath.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans..." Professor Flitwick squeaked disapprovingly.  
  
"No problem, teach!" Remus replied.   
  
James and Sirius' eyes widened. They had never seen Remus act cocky towards a teacher before. That was an "Un-Remus" thing to do.  
  
"Take a seat, quickly now!"  
  
They sat together in the back of the classroom. James shot death glares at Remus. He was sitting with his Lily!  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
Remus and Lily paired up to do their charms together.  
  
"Where's Torrance?" he asked as he looked around the room.  
  
"She felt ill this morning. I think she's still in the hospital wing..." Lily said  
  
Remus motioned her to come closer then whispered in her ear,"Don't look but James won't stop staring at you!"  
  
"I don't care anymore Remus. He got his chance and now it's gone."  
  
"Yeah right, soon James will realize how idiotic he was and come begging down at your feet."  
  
"I actually believe you. Soon he'll worship the ground I walk on." Lily chuckled.  
  
"Yep, but he's always done that..." Remus said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world  
  
After several minutes into the class period, Remus and Lily were the only ones that had already mastered how to do their charm and had started to get bored.  
  
"You know, you should really let me cut your hair." Lily said as she pointed at Remus' bushy head of hair.  
  
Remus shook his head,"There is no way you could get me to pull scizzors on my hair!"  
  
Lily's eyes lit up,"Really? Would you like to make a small wager on that?"  
  
"Wager? Oh, that's a sexy word...what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Ummm... okay, if you beat me at flying I get to chop off your hair." Lily said slowly.  
  
"You...are going to beat me? At flying? Oh, your on!" he said as he shook her hand enthuiastically.  
  
"We'll have to wait until Charms is over though..." Remus groaned with disappointment.  
  
Lily leaned over the table,"Who said we have to wait that long?" she whispered.  
  
"Follow my lead..." She then fell out of her chair with a thump on the floor. Remus just stared at her dumbfounded and wondering what she was getting at. Lily just winked at him and realization dawned upon his face.  
  
"Uh...Professor? Lily just fainted. Can I take her to the hospital wing?" Remus asked as he pointed to the floor where Lily laid.  
  
"Yes, of course you can.." Professor Flitwick said worriedly  
  
Remus picked her up with no trouble and carried her out into the corridor. He then put her down. Lily jumped up and gave him a high five.  
  
  
  
"That was excellent! Good acting skills!" Lily said impressed  
  
"When you hang around with James and Sirius, you tend to pick up on things...besides you didn't too bad yourself." Remus said as he grinned at her.  
  
Lily then peeked back in the classroom and caught James' eye. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss then waved goodbye. James sat there with his mouth wide open in shock while Sirius snickered in the background. Remus couldn't help but laugh.   
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah!!! Done with this chappie! Umm... the next chapter will be when Lily and Remus actually have their competition with another little twist. 


	5. A Friendly Competition and Lily's Myster...

Author's Note: Several people have asked me some questions and I decided that now is a good time to answer them:  
  
1. I will tell you what the "secret" about Torrance will be.  
  
2. I am going to make a sequel to this story after I have finished it.   
  
3. I'm partially following the books on this so James and Lily will eventually get together...just in the future.  
  
4. I am writing this story about Lily and Remus mostly because I think because of their personalities they would have made a cute couple.  
  
I also have a question for my reviewers:  
  
I was thinking about having a lesson with Lily and Remus about kissing. Do you think this is pushing it with the relationship because if I do put this in their lesson will be strictly professional, not romantical.  
  
Chapter Title: Lily's Mystery Date  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE...I know it's so hard to believe but unfortunately...I'm telling the truth.  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
Lily and Remus ran all the way back to the common room to retrieve their broomsticks from their school trunks.   
  
She was waiting what seemed to be forever downstairs for Remus when her patience wore thin.  
  
"Hurry up Remus!" Lily yelled  
  
"Keep your knickers on! For all of our sakes!" Remus yelled back downstairs. He finally came back down with broom in hand.  
  
"Finally, you ready to get your butt beat?" Lily taunted.  
  
"Yeah, when pigs fly up my--"  
  
"Don't finish that sentence," Lily interrupted as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him,"Because you know I can make it happen."  
  
Remus grinned."Okay, lets go."  
  
They sprinted down several staircases and towards the field. It was a beautiful day and there were some students out on the grounds. Lily arrived on the field first. She mounted her broom and was about to kick off.  
  
"Hold it..." Remus said as he quickly rushed over to her and firmly held her broom to the ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I just realized that this is a one-sided bet...I mean what do I get if I win?"  
  
"What did you have in mind." Lily asked. She was absolutely terrified at what he could possibly be thinking.  
  
Lily watched Remus glance around the grounds. His eyes fell on someone under the tree...he grinned evily. Lily followed his gaze across the school grounds...it was Severus Snape! He was a slimely prat and nobody liked him really and Lily really didn't like him for obvious reasons.  
  
"Oh no," Lily said shaking her head violently. "No, no, no!"  
  
"You have to convince Snape to go to the ball with you if you lose..."  
  
"Is that suppose to make James jealous or something? Is that what you're trying to do?" Lily asked  
  
"No, not really...it's just for my entertainment..." Remus looked extrememly amused at Lily's horrified expression.  
  
Lily thought about it...she couldn't back out of the wager now...it was her idea! There was no way in hell that she was going to ask Snape out... she couldn't lose.  
  
"Lets go!" Lily said as she kicked off the ground and rose steadily in the air. She could tell by the look on Remus' face that he hadn't expected for her to say yes. Remus kicked off and followed her.  
  
"Five laps around the field on the count of three." Remus yelled over the raging wind. "One.....Two....Three!"  
  
They both streaked around the Quidditch field like bullets...if you were on the ground all you would up in air, would be black blurs. Lily was right on Remus' tail.  
  
  
  
He's fast, Lily thought, but not fast enough....  
  
She put on a huge burst of speed and passed Remus flashing him a dazzling smile, her red air whipping out behind her. They were coming up on their third lap when her heart stopped...Remus had come out of nowhere and passed her by several feet! She urged her broom forward.   
  
I can't lose...no way I'm going to ask out Snape! Lily thought desperately.   
  
She leaned all of her body weight against the handle. Go! Go! She pleaded. Suddenly, as if her broomstick read her thoughts, her broom gave a hard jolt like it was trying to buck her off. Then it sped forward with such speed that Lily had to hold on to dear life. She had passed Remus' shocked face as she crossed the finish line...  
  
Lily landed on the ground with arms raised in triumph. Remus followed with a glum expression on his face.   
  
Lily didn't want to rub it in so she simply said,"Don't worry, I won't hack it all off."  
  
Remus smiled at her.  
  
"No, I just wanted to see James' face when you arrived in the Great Hall with Snape..." He said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, like that was ever going to happen." Lily said sarcastically  
  
"You got lucky this time Evans."  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it, what I have is better skill." Lily said cockily. Remus broke into loud laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
When Remus finally stopped laughing he said,"You have no idea how much you sounded like James just then."  
  
"Whatever Lupin...I'll see you tonight for our next lesson. Same time. I'm going to visit Torrance in the hostipital wing." Lily turned around and headed towards the castle.  
  
Remus went in search for his fellow Marauders.  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
When James walked out of Charms, he was going to see where Lily and Remus went off to but he spotted Remus standing at the end of the corridor waiting for them.  
  
"Hey guys! How was the rest of Charms class?" Remus asked innocently  
  
James noticed that Remus' hair was very bushy and messed up like he had been in a tornado or something.   
  
"Forget about that! Is Lily okay?" Peter asked  
  
"Oh...uh...she's fine.." Remus stammered  
  
"Wormtail, how could you be so thick? Moony, don't lie. I saw you two run out of there with no problems...that was a bloody brilliant plan." Sirius said  
  
"It was Lily's plan..." Remus replied  
  
"What? Little Miss Headgirl came up with that plan...NO WAY!" Sirius said impressed  
  
"Where'd you go?" James asked Remus  
  
"We fancied a broomstick ride..."  
  
"In the middle of Charms? Wait...I didn't know Lily could ride..." James couldn't stand it! Since Moony became all buddy towards Lily, he knew more about her than he did. He was stealing her!  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know that either, she's wicked fast!" Remus said  
  
"She beat you, didn't she?" Sirius smirked  
  
Remus blushed."Just by a little." he whispered  
  
They all laughed at the thought of Remus getting beat by a girl as they climbed into the common room. Then suddenly Remus turned towards James with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Why did you ask that Ravenclaw girl to the ball...you hardly know her. What about Lils?" Remus asked  
  
"Lils?" Sirius asked  
  
"Nickname." Remus replied but he didnt turn his gaze from James  
  
"Well, I figured I should ask someone else that actually likes me...I just gave up on her..." James lied, but Remus saw right through his lie.  
  
"You're trying to make her jealous, aren't you? I'm right aren't I?"  
  
Before James could respond Lily came into the room and walked over to them. Well, actually she walked over to Remus.  
  
"Remus, I just wanted to let you know Torrance is feeling much better." Lily said  
  
James urged her to look at him, to even notice him but apparently she didn't. She was oblivious to the fact he was even there.  
  
"I liked that show you put on in Charms today...quite impressive...I didn't know you had it in you." Sirius said  
  
Lily went pink in the cheeks with flattery."Well, there's a lot of things I have in me that you don't know about, but I'm glad I could amuse you."  
  
"So Evans...have you found the lucky guy to take you to the ball yet?" Please say no, James thought.  
  
"That is none of your business but if you have to know...yes...I do plan on having a date."  
  
The Marauders eyes grew wide with curiousity.  
  
"Who?" James asked.   
  
He knew he had no right to feel jealous because he had asked out an airhead...but he couldn't help it. Some other guy was going to dance with her instead of him, some other guy was going to escort the most beautiful girl to the ball, some other guy was going to kiss her goodnight...  
  
"Like I said, it's none of your business..." She said as she turned around and went to her dormitory. "Goodnight Remus." Lily said while she climbed the staircase towards her dorm. 


	6. Lesson Number Two

Author's Note: Thank you so kindly for all the lovely and wonderful reviews. I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you like it to. But if you don't...well, I guess that's cool too. Be a sweet lamb and review when you're done.   
  
Also, the other question that I asked earlier, you know, the one about whether or not I should have Lily and Remus have a kissing lesson or not...well...I decided on that, but I'm not going to tell you...so, you'll have to keep reading won't you?  
  
Chapter Title: Lesson # 2   
  
DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, BESIDES TORRANCE.  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
It was early December and James had a very important quidditch match coming up. He practiced throughout the entire day (it was a weekend) and he was very tired. His team had already been out in the cold mist for about two hours and were ready to head back up to the castle to get a hot shower.  
  
While he was hovering on his broom above everyone, he took in the scenery around him. There, unfortunately, was his fan club of giggling girls below. He saw Sirius wave to Torrance while she waved back from the top of the stands then he saw Lily head their direction. His heart jumped. She sat down in the stands with Torrance.  
  
"Hey Remus!" Lily yelled up as she waved at Remus.   
  
James' spirit lowered as Remus stopped his drill and waved back at Lily.  
  
James sped the other way after the snitch. As the snitch made a dive he to went into a deep dive, caught the snitch and pulled out of the dive gracefully. James quickly turned around on his broom hoping that Lily saw his wonderful catch but was highly disappointed when he saw Remus talking to her instead.  
  
"Okay team! Good practice! Hit the showers!" James yelled to everyone. He landed on the frosted field and headed away from Lily and Remus.  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
Lily saw James pull out of his dive as he grabbed the snitch. Remus was saying something to her but it was hard to pay attention to what he was saying.   
  
'I have to admit' Lily thought, 'He is a good seeker...' Lily noticed how graceful James looked on his broom and how he looked quite impressive as his robes whipped out behind him...  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go over there and talk to him. You know you want to." Remus said pointing at James.  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about..." Lily said but she couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"Fine...if you won't do it, I will. I'll just go over there and tell him how madly in love you are with--"   
  
Lily glared at him shortly then a small grin creeped on her face.  
  
"No, you won't..." Lily said cooly  
  
"And why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. How about I'll tell everyone about your wonderful dancing abilities and how you like--"  
  
"You wouldn't!" Lily, of course, wouldn't because she had promised but there was no harm in bluffing, was there?  
  
"Torrance! Would you come over here please?" Lily yelled over her shoulder at Torrance.  
  
Remus' face went pale. Before Torrace walked over he whispered "evil" under his breath so Lily could hear. Lily smirked at him.  
  
  
  
"What is it Lily?" Torrance asked as she glanced at Remus. Remus went red.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Remus here needs to talk to you..." she said trying not to burst out laughing at Remus' face. She turned around and ran in the direction of James but not before whispering to Remus,"Now do you want to tell James?"  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
James felt like his world was falling apart. He was going out with some girl he didn't even like or know, Lily still didn't notice him (and why should she?) and it seemed that Remus was getting all of her attention with out even trying. James gave a huge sigh and kept walking until he heard a familiar voice behind him yell his name.  
  
"Potter! Wait!"  
  
He turned around....it was Lily. He felt his blood boil in his veins as she came nearer with her beautiful auburn hair blowing in the wind. She stopped in front of him. James noticed the slight shade of pink in her cheeks from the cold to the dark, startling color of her emerald eyes as she stood there before him.  
  
"Evans...what a nice surprise." said James as he tried to sound calm.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you good luck in tomorrow's game." Lily said   
  
James was indeed very surprised. He thought he had made her angry at him somehow.   
  
"Erm...thanks." James didn't know what else to say. He kicked himself mentally for the sudden loss for words. He just stood there, gazing at Lily as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"James?"  
  
His heart felt like it would burst. It was the first time ever Lily had said his first name.  
  
"Hmm?" His voice seemed to be frozen inside his throat.  
  
"Call me Lily...you stupid git." Lily said as she smiled at him. She then turned around and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
I'm going to marry that girl...he thought to himself as he watched her walk away. He headed back towards the castle feeling as if he would fly into the clouds.  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
Remus was heading towards the Quidditch field for his second lesson. It was already dark and he could hear crickets humming in the Forbidden Forrest. He looked up at the moon...one more week until his transformation, he thought miserably. When he entered the field Lily was already there waiting.  
  
"You're late." Lily said  
  
"I had to avoid Sirius. He was trying to follow me." Remus replied as he took his robes off and laid them on the stand. Lily turned on her stereo and walked up to him with her arms outstretched.  
  
"Let's review." Lily said as Remus put his hands on her waist. They began dancing and Remus thought he was doing really well considering the fact that he learned how to dance only a couple of days ago.  
  
"I can't believe you did that to me earlier." Remus said as he spun her around.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Made me talk to Torrance...I was so stupid! She was talking to me and all I did was stare and studder." Remus' face went red with embarrassment. Lily chuckled.  
  
"Well, serves you right, now you know not to tell James things."  
  
"Tell him what exactly? You hate him...or you think you do." Remus said the last part slowly. Lily changed the subject.  
  
"Well, it was Torrance's idea to come to the field. She wanted to watch you practice." Remus grinned broadly as he dipped Lily in his arms.  
  
"Okay, I think you have the dancing thing down." Lily went over to her robes and pulled out scizzors.  
  
Remus groaned. "Okay let's get this over with." Remus marched over to the stands and sat on the lowest one.  
  
"Umm...you might want to take your shirt off...we don't want to get hair on it." Lily said quickly.  
  
Remus hesitated for a second deciding if this was such a good idea but decided she was right. 'It's just for the hair cut.' Remus thought. He took his shirt off and laid it by his robes. He shivered slightly as the autumn air made contact with his pale stomach. He noticed Lily didn't look directly at him and she tried little as possible to touch his bare chest. She stepped behind him and he saw his blonde hair fall to the ground.  
  
"Are you ever going to tell me what you do when you sneak out?" Remus asked trying to break the silence.  
  
Lily didn't answer right away. Remus could tell she was thinking about if she should tell him or not.  
  
"Promise not to get angry?" Lily asked as more of his hair hit the ground.  
  
"Angry? Why would I get angry?"  
  
Lily gave out a sigh. "Because sometimes I come out by the lake and look at the sky and I see you guys...transform."  
  
Remus was shocked. He didn't say anything.  
  
"Your angry...arent you?"  
  
Remus finally found his words."Not angry, just surprised and ...relieved."  
  
"Relieved?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm a werewolf but I was afraid I might lose you as a friend. Plus James, Sirius, and Peter became Animagus illegally..."  
  
  
  
Lily stopped cutting his hair. She turned him around and cupped his face with her hands.  
  
"Remus, you could tell me anything and I would still be your friend, don't ever think otherwise." Lily said seriously  
  
Remus couldn't believe how loyal and caring Lily was. He felt a rush of appreciation towards her. He looked into her green, green eyes and knew that she meant what she said and that she wouldn't tell a soul.   
  
She went back to cutting his hair. He started to get panicky when he finally looked down and saw how much of his hair was actually on the ground.  
  
"You're not going to cut it all off are you? Do you have the faintest idea in what you are doing?" Remus asked as more of his blonde hair hit the ground.  
  
"Okay, I'm done!" Lily said happily as she dug through her robes and pulled out a mirror. She handed it to him.   
  
He couldn't believe how much difference a haircut could change your appearance. He was almost as handsome as Sirius.  
  
Well, almost. His hair wasn't fuzzy and bushy anymore, it lied across his forehead and accented his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait until Torrance sees you!" Lily grinned with pride.  
  
Remus stood up and brushed the access hair off his head. He ran his hand through his newly cut hair. It automatically spiked up and held on its own. He looked at his watch, it was only midnight.  
  
  
  
"Remus?" Lily asked  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me...since we don't have dates...it would be fun."  
  
"I thought you planned on asking some other guy out."  
  
"I was...it was you." Lily said  
  
Remus thought about it. James wouldn't be to happy about it...but they were going to the ball just as friends and to have a good time...there's nothing wrong with that.   
  
"Yeah sure. I would love to take you Miss Evans." Remus said as he stuck out his arm. Lily laughed and took his arm. They began dancing again.  
  
"Remus...don't tell anyone yet...I want it to be a surprise. This is perfect too, because we can show off our dance skills in front of everyone."  
  
  
  
Remus' thoughts wandered to James again and he felt guilty.  
  
  
  
"Lily? What did you say to James earlier today?"  
  
Lily blushed. "Nothing, I just wished him good luck on the upcoming match."  
  
'Well, that's a start.' He thought. He knew that those two were practically meant for each other even if they didn't see it. It would just take time.  
  
Remus felt Lily break the hold between them.   
  
"I know another way you could get Torrance to fall in love with you." Lily said  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
She smiled. "You could sing to her..."  
  
"That's funny, I could have sworn you said sing."  
  
"I did." An expression of amusement was on her face.  
  
"Okay, dancing is one thing. But singing? I don't even do that when people aren't around! Are you completely off your rocker?"  
  
"Oh, come on and be a sport! Girls like it, and I would die if a good looking guy like you sang to me!"  
  
"I don't think so." Remus said firmly.  
  
Lily frowned a little but knew that she wasn't getting anywhere by arguing.  
  
Remus however knew exactly what to do for Lily's birthday the next day...  
  
A/N: Be a sweetie and review. 


	7. Lily's Birthday

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY I'VE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF EMAIL ABOUT THIS SO I JUST WANT TO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR RIGHT NOW...REMUS AND LILY WILL NOT BE GETTING TOGETHER...THEY ARE JUST REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS. I AM GOING BY THE BOOKS. (WELL AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO) OH, AND BY THE WAY. WE ARE GOING TO LEARN ABOUT TORRANCE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, SO DON'T WORRY.  
  
Chapter Title: LILY'S BIRTHDAY   
  
DISCLAIMER: OKAY, I'VE BEEN OVER THIS BEFORE...HMM...BUT JUST IN CASE....I'M NOT JK ROWLING...OKAY I SAID IT NOW LET'S GET ON WITH OUR LIVES.  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
Remus woke up with the sun on his face and the singing of the birds in the distance. The mist in the air soothed his skin but...wait a second...  
  
'What am I doing outside?!' He thought wildly.   
  
He sat up quickly and looked around at his surroundings.  
  
'Yep, this is defenitly outside.' Remus noticed that he was still in the Quidditch stadium and had fallen asleep on the stands but how did he get--   
  
Remus rolled off of the stands as he yelled in surprise. He had just felt slight movement in the bundle of robes next to him. He retrieved his wand from his pant pocket as he approached it cautiously. He saw the bundle move again so he prodded whatever it was with his wand. It groaned. Remus grabbed a handful of the robe in his hand and pulled back quickly, ready to strike.....LILY?  
  
Remus pocketed his wand and let himself relax as he saw the red-headed beauty sleep peacefully. He hated to wake her but they had to get back to the castle as soon as possible.  
  
"Lily. Wake up...We fell asleep!" Remus whispered frantically in her ear as he nudged her. Lily groaned with protest.  
  
"Five more minutes, Torrance. It's Sunday for Merlin's sake!" Lily mumbled as she turned on her side and dozed back off.  
  
Remus smiled at her as he got to his feet and stretched. They had obviously fallen asleep during their lesson last night. He saw his leftover hair on the ground below him and the scizzors, mirror, and stereo on the end of the stands.  
  
Remus was suddenly hit with a pang of panic. What if someone noticed they weren't in their beds last night? He checked his watch...it was only six-thirty...good, he had four and a half hours until the Quidditch match against Slytherin.  
  
"Come on Lils, wake up." Remus whined.  
  
"The hell I will." Lily said as she swung her hand in his direction.  
  
"Lily...it was announced earlier...James and Torrance are now an item."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily bellowed as she shot straight up. The stadium echoed what, what, what in response.  
  
Remus chuckled. "Just kidding." he said sweetly.  
  
Remus and Lily went their seperate ways when they entered the castle but promised to see each other at breakfast. It was still quite early and nobody cared to be up yet, besides the professors of course.  
  
Instead of heading straight to the boys dormitory, he went directly up towards the high tower where all the owls were kept. When he arrived inside the room he searched for his own brown, tawny owl.  
  
"Francis, Francis...where are you?" Remus whispered loudly until a brown feather ball landed on his shoulder.  
  
"I need you to take these to Lily when the mail arrives, understand?" Remus asked as he tied a bouquet of lilies and a note to Francis' body. Francis hooted as if saying he knew what he was doing.  
  
Remus crept inside the dormitory very quietly and took a quick hot shower. While in the shower he thought about what exactly he was going to do for Lils birthday. When he was through, he dried and dressed rather fast and re-entered the dormitory.   
  
'Still asleep, I should have known.' Remus thought.  
  
Sirius was in his boxers, half of his body hanging off the bed. James was sleeping soundly with his hands behind his head, every so often mumbling something like 'red hair' and 'emerald eyes'. Peter was lying face down with his mouth slightly open getting drool on his pillow.  
  
Remus opened his trunk soundlessly and scrummaged through his belongings until he found what he was searching for. He took it out and shut his trunk carefully.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Remus whispered as he tapped the parchment with his wand. He then looked at his watch...seven forty-five.  
  
'The girls should be at breakfast right about now.' he thought and according to the map he was absolutely right. It showed that most of the Gryffindors were at breakfast and there wasn't one person in the girls dorm.  
  
Now, over the past six years the Marauders have gotten away with everything known to wizard kind at Hogwarts....except get into the girls dormitory. After about the twelfth try on behalf of Sirius they claimed it impossible and that was what he was about to do. Attempt the impossible. This time however, Remus had a good and unselfish reason to be in there.   
  
"Mischief managed." He said and tucked the map inside his robes. He made his way down the boys staircase and stopped at the foot of the girls stairs.  
  
"Okay, I can do this. Remus you can do this." Remus said doubtfully to himself as he stared up the stairs. 'Okay here I go'.  
  
One step......'Everything good so far'. He thought.  
  
Two steps...  
  
Three steps....  
  
Four steps......"Oh my god, I'm going to make it." He said out loud.  
  
Five steps.......  
  
Six ste--............CRASH!!! Remus was now back at the foot of the staircase, rubbing his hip furiously.  
  
"I should have known." Groaning, Remus stood himself up as he rubbed his hurt hip.  
  
Admitting defeat, he went back up to his dormitory and placed the Marauder's Map back into his trunk neatly. He was about to shut close his trunk when he spotted his ever faithful broomstick. It was like a lightbulb went off inside his head. He grabbed his broom and was soon facing the girls staircase again.   
  
"This is the stupidest idea you have ever had." Remus said to himself.  
  
He mounted and let himself hover barely off the ground. He leaned his weight into the handle and felt it speed towards the girls dormitories. He closed his eyes waiting for some kind of invisible barrier to knock him unconsious......but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see that he was gradually heading up. He dismounted and got off, stunned to see the dormitory door.  
  
Gryffindor girls  
  
Seventh Year  
  
"I'm alive." Remus said not believing his own words. With a deep breath he opened the door and headed inside.  
  
It was much cleaner than their dorm and it smelt nicer as well. He scanned the room and noted everything so he could tell the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"Oh well this is nice." Remus said joyfully as he entered their bathroom, only to see all of the girl's knickers hanging down from the shower curtain.  
  
'Okay, you are here on a mission. Don't get distracted.' He coached himself as he went back into the dorm area. He had to find Lily's bed.  
  
This didn't take him long at all. Lily's bed headboard was the only one that didn't have pictures of James winking out at him. He went over to her trunk and opened it up. A book with lilies printed on it caught his eye immediately and he pulled it out and opened it up.  
  
It was her diary and as much as Remus wanted to look at it, he had to repect her privacy. He scimmed through the book and actually found some useful information. He began to read:  
  
My favorite color: Red  
  
My best friend: Torrance  
  
My favorite quotes: Shakespeare  
  
Things that annoy me: James  
  
One of my secrets: I had a crush on Remus in third year (Remus chuckled)  
  
Something I will never do again: Cry (Remus wondered why...he'll find out sooner or later)  
  
My favorite song...  
  
Remus found what he was looking for. Finally. He attempted to shut her diary when a certain passage made him curious.  
  
October 2  
  
Torrance's dreams are getting worse. She woke the dormitory up while she was screaming in her sleep. She won't tell me what it was about and I feel terrible that she has to deal with this--  
  
Remus shut the book quickly. He had no right to read Lily's diary or pry into Torrance's private life. He had what he needed so he slipped out of the dormitory, broom in hand.  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
Lily was sitting with Torrance in the Great Hall eating her breakfast while talking to her non-stop.  
  
"I'm of age! I'm finally seventeen! You know what this means?" said Lily  
  
"That you'll finally get rid of Mr. Cuddles?" Torrance said.  
  
Mr. Cuddles was Lily's stuffed bear and she wouldn't dream of giving him up in her life.  
  
"No! It means that Petunia can't push me around anymore!" Lily said happily.  
  
"So, what are we so happy about?" a voice came from behind them. Lily didn't need to turn around to know that that voice belonged to James.  
  
"Lils here is finally seventeen." Torrance answered as Sirius, James and Peter sat all around them and piled food on their plates.  
  
"Oh...our Tiger Lily is finally growing up! It seems like only yesterday she was a little girl!" Sirius said sorrowfully.  
  
"You should have told us it was your birthday." James said  
  
"Mails here." Peter mumbled.  
  
She never looked for her owl anymore. She hardly got things from home and she didn't subscribe to the Daily Prophet so there was no reason to get mail. This is why Lily was very surprised to see an unruly looking owl swoop in front of her and wait for her to retrieve her package.  
  
"That's odd. I never get mail." Lily murmured as she relieved the owl of it's burden and watched it as it flew off. There was an extremely beautiful bouquet of, what else, lilies and a note was tied to it with an emerald colored ribbon.  
  
"Who's it from?" James asked as he eyed the flowers.  
  
Lily opened the note and read to herself:  
  
Lils,   
  
I hope you like the flowers because they reminded me of you. I chose the ribbon because it looked like your eyes. (Aren't I romantic?) Happy Seventeenth Birthday!  
  
-Remus  
  
Lily chuckled and handed the note to Torrance to read.  
  
"That was nice of him. How come they can't take notes from him?" Torrance asked as she gestured towards Sirius and James.  
  
"I'm insulted!" Sirius said as he swiped the note out of Torrance's hand. "Hey, I didn't know Moony had it in him!"  
  
"Moony? Our Moony? Sent flowers to Lily?" James' eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
Sirius kicked James' knees hard under the table while giving him a warning look. As if right on cue, Remus entered the Great Hall and walked up to Lily.  
  
"What light by yonder window breaks? It is the east-and Juliet is the sun." Remus recited. Lily looked extremely impressed.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Shakespeare."  
  
"She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel!" Remus replied.   
  
Lily glanced back at Torrance but she was to busy gazing at Remus. James looked confused and Sirius looked amused.  
  
"Uh, Moony? Who is Shakespeare and why the hell are you talking like that?" James asked.  
  
"The love I bear thee can afford no better than this: thou are a villian." Lily said harshly to James.   
  
The game was over. Remus and Torrance were having a fit of hysterical laughter while James just sat there surprised.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lils." Remus said  
  
"It would have been better if Prongsie over here hadn't have insulted Shakespeare's poetry." Sirius chuckled. James slapped him over the head in reply.  
  
"This has been fun but we have to get going. You know, studying and all." Torrance said. Lily followed in pursuit. They left the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah come on fellas. Let's get ready for the Quiddith match." James said as he gulped down his orange juice. Remus followed them and headed out to the field.  
  
A/N: I'll have the next chapter up soon. Remember, Remus still has his other "present". 


	8. Torrance's Secret

Author's Note: Thank you so much to all my faithful and loyal reviewers! After many hours of thinking this over (okay, maybe that was an exaggeration) I have decided to have Remus and Lily kiss. *cowers at the glares of the James and Lily fans* I know! I know! James and Lily are meant to be together! Geez...but don't worry, I feel the same way so the story isn't over yet, okay? Another thing, I am going to develop Torrance a bit more. You see, she was suppose to be kind of a mystery at the beginning but not anymore. And I know that in this story Remus is a bit out of character but I didn't want him to be all brooding and serious all the time. Lily brings the fun and good out in him. Got that? Good...  
  
Chapter Title: Torrance's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! Everything I tell you! Muahahaha! *JKR's lawyers throw tomatoes at the author* Eep! I was just kidding...I wanted to see what you would do. Honest. Oh, and the song I'm using in this chapter isn't mine either.  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
After the Shakespeare incident in the Great Hall, James was very much disturbed. Was he in wacko world? Did his best friend Remus recite poetry to his bride-to-be Lily? Okay, he was ready to wake up now...any minute. It wasn't working. Nope...this really was reality.  
  
The Marauders were heading on their way towards the Quidditch pitch to change for their upcoming game against the notorious Slytherin team. They were about an hour early but when you're Quidditch-crazy like James, you wanted an extra hour to warm up.  
  
James kept on taking quick glances at Remus as if waiting for him to say "Got ya Prongs" and smack him on the back, but it never came. He could only hope that his worst nightmare had not yet come true.  
  
"So Lily turned the big one seven today, eh? What are you going to get her Prongs?" Sirius asked  
  
"I dunno...It would have helped if I actually knew her birthday was today. Moony?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How did you know?" James asked casually.  
  
"Know what Prongs?"  
  
"Know that Lily's birthday was today."  
  
"I asked a long time ago and happened to remember." Remus answered solemnly.  
  
Okay, maybe it wasn't what he thought. I mean, a lot of things come up in casual conversation. Pet names, hobbies, and birthday dates...right? Of course he was right. It was absurd to think that Lily would choose Moony over him.(A/N: Can we say egotistical?)  
  
"So what shall I get her? Hmm...maybe some jewelry? Girls like jewelry, right? I can get her one with a stone in the middle." James thought aloud.  
  
A grin spead upon Sirius' face. "You know what would be better? Buy her some knickers with the middle cut out of--"  
  
"Padfoot! I don't think Lily would accept that gift. It would be too--"  
  
"Hard? No it isn't. You can make homemade ones. Just take some panties and some scizzors and--"  
  
"What I meant to say was crude. Lily would permanently charm the panties to my forehead if I gave her that!" James said half thoughtful and half jokingly.  
  
"So, are we going back to the jewelry?" Remus asked  
  
"Guess so. I'll get her a ring with a colored stone in the middle. Now, do any of you fellas know what her favorite color is?"  
  
"Uh...green? I see her wear a lot of green." Sirius said as he scratched his head.  
  
"No...I think it's blue. Didn't she say it was blue in fourth year?" James asked.  
  
"It's red." Remus said bluntly  
  
"Red? How do you know?" Sirius asked  
  
"Just trust me, it's red."  
  
What was Moony playing at? He could handle Remus giving his Lily a nickname all her own, skipping class with her, reciting poetry for her, but knowing the hard known facts of Lily Evans? James didn't think he could handle this any longer.  
  
  
  
James shot Remus a look. Was he cute? James took another fast glance. No matter how often he took one of his fast peeks, James just couldn't decide. Was Moony cute? Well, what he meant was, would Lily think Remus was cute? It was a hard call. There were some things like kittens or fuzzy ducklings, that were pretty much no-brainers. Definitely cute. But Moony. James was pretty much clueless, although he had heard from a fifth year Hufflepuff that Remus' eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. And eyes, they were important to girls, right?  
  
Even if that Hufflepuff thinks Moony is cute, it doesn't mean that Lily thinks he cute, James told himself. And even if Lily does think he's cute, that doesn't mean anything. I mean, admit it, you think other girls besides Lily are cute. Like Torrance. Be honest, you think Torrance is walking, grinning cuteness.  
  
  
  
But Lily. Whoa. Lily was so beautiful, it practically made him dizzy everytime he saw her. She affected him the way no other girl ever did or ever would. And that's what he wanted Lily to feel about him. And that's most assuredly what he didn't want her to feel about Remus. Not like she did. Or at least, he was pretty sure she didn't. But if Remus was cute, she might.  
  
Wasn't there some study about how when a woman looked at a man and found him attractive, her pupils dilated? Maybe that's how he could tell if--  
  
If Sirius or Peter could hear what you're thinking, they wouldn't let you live it down for the rest of your days, James told himself.  
  
"Okay mates, time to set our minds toward the match. Ready?" James asked as he entered the team's changing area.  
  
"Born to beat Slytherin." Sirius muttered as he shed his clothing for his Quidditch robes.  
  
Moony was being awfully quiet. James wondered what he'd been thinking about as they had walked up here. Was he thinking about Lily? Was--  
  
James told himself to shut up and changed into his robes.  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
Lily walked side by side with her best friend Torrance down the second corridor towards the library. This was all too normal for Lily because she had been to the library countless times...but Torrance? Now, that just didn't fit. Not only had Torrance never been in the library but she had no need to. She was a natural genius...she could even make up her own spells and they would actually work!   
  
That's why Lily knew that there had to be something wrong. She wasn't stupid. Neither was Torrance. They were going to the library because no one would be there...not on a Quidditch day at least...so Torrance and Lily could talk, alone.  
  
As they entered the Hogwarts library, Torrance motioned to the far corner of the room where one small table sat. Lily followed Torrance quietly. Silence...  
  
"So...Torrance? What's going on?" Lily asked cautiously  
  
Silence...  
  
"There is something you wanted to tell me? Right?"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Come on. Talk to me!" Lily whispered loudly.  
  
Torrance finally looked up from where she was staring at the table and made eye contact with Lily. She noticed there was an uneasy fear in her best friends eyes that didn't belong there.  
  
"Lily...I had another one..." Torrance said  
  
Through a sharp intake of breathe Lily asked,"Bad?"  
  
Torrance nodded.  
  
Oh Merlin! This can't be happening again! Not to Torrance...not to her.  
  
"What about?" Lily was almost scared to know.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Torrance nodded.  
  
"When?"  
  
"This morning." Torrance answered.  
  
"Do you want to tell me?" Lily asked  
  
Torrance shook her head vigorously.  
  
"Then why did you bring me here?" Lily questioned  
  
Silence...  
  
"That's what I thought. Come on, let's get on with it."  
  
Torrance looked as if she was going to be sick, but she met her friend's demands. She started to fumble with her locket around her neck nervously.  
  
"I had a flash. It wasn't clear but all I know is this." Torrance paused, her eyes questioned if she really had to do this.  
  
"Go on." Lily insisted.  
  
"I'm outside, what looks to be the Hogwarts grounds and it's at night time. I'm on the edge of the lake, in your body, when suddenly I was blinded by all sorts of lights, possibly curses. I scream in pain. Then the next thing I know, I'm on the ground in agony...I look down and I see my arm covered in blood and a huge slash through my stomach. Then I wake up."  
  
Silence...  
  
Lily was shocked. Why wasn't she used to this? Torrance has had plenty of these vision things. This one wasn't any different. Well, except for the fact that this one was about Lily this time.   
  
"Talk to me Lils. What's going on in your head?" Torrance inquired.  
  
"I think that we should just...forget about it. It probably doesn't mean what you think it means anyway. Let's just celebrate my birthday today and worry about my death tomorrow."  
  
Torrance flinched as the word 'death'.  
  
Lily forced a chuckle,"I'm not going to die. I was probably having menstual cramps that day or something." Lily said doubtfully.  
  
Silence...  
  
"Okay, well, you want to head to the game? It's probably started by now." Torrance asked. She still looked at Lily as if she might explode with emotion.  
  
"Nah. Gryffindor is going to win anyway. I need to study for Transfiguration, want to help me?"  
  
"Yeah sure, why not? We don't want to see a repeat of third year, now do we?" Torrance smiled weakly as she said this.   
  
"Hey! Potter wouldn't give me back my homework so I could finish studying! What was I suppose to do? Giggle and turn red?"  
  
"You could have asked..." Torrance replied.  
  
"Do you think that would have worked?" Lily smirked.  
  
"Good point. But you didn't have to go and try to choke the life out of him. One second I'm writing down how to change a rat into a goblet the next second I'm trying to haul you off of James. Oh...I miss the old days. Good times." Torrance sighed. Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey at least I can control my temper. What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do I have to remind you of the summer of fifth year or do I have to refresh your memory?" Lily and Torrance had now walked back to their common room and took a seat next to the fireplace.  
  
"I did not lose my temper." Torrance said stubbornly.  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Okay, what do you call slamming your fist into my sister's jaw? Talk about anger management issues."  
  
"She deserved it." Torrance said darkly.  
  
"No she di--." Lily thought about it. "Okay, maybe she did."  
  
The two best friends laughed. The vision completely forgotten.  
  
***Torrance's POV***  
  
Lily was Torrance's best friend. Her sister. Her right half. She had great respect for Lily and Torrance swore that she would do anything for her. Torrance trusted Lily with everything...including her secret.  
  
Yes, her secret. Now, that's a long story. She had had the "inner eye" since the first time she showed traces of magic. It was hereditary. Her mother had it, her grandmother, her great-grandmother and so on.  
  
Why is being a Seer such a secret you ask? That's what Torrance asked her mother when she was twelve and her exact answer was, "People would want to take advantage of you. They'll befriend you only because they think they can find out what the future holds for them. We can't trust anyone."  
  
And that's what Torrance did. Trust no one...until she met Lily. Since then, if you saw one of them the other wouldn't be far behind. Now that Torrance thought about it...she was very grateful for Lily. Other people might not have even touched her, scared that Torrance might see into their ugly past if she made skin contact. But not Lily.  
  
That's why she was heart broken when she had a "vision" about Lily. Especially such a dangerous one. How would you like it if you had to tell your best friend that they were going to die? You wouldn't like it would you? Yeah, I didn't think so.  
  
"Come on Lils," Torrance whined "We've been studying your Transfiguration paper for an hour. Let's go up to the quidditch pitch and see what the score is."  
  
Lily glanced at her watch. "Oh, alright. Stop being such a baby."  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"Why am I not surprised? You resent a lot of things."  
  
"Do not. Name five."   
  
"Fine. First, there's formal dress wear, cats, Malfoy--" Lily named them off, counting each one on her hand.  
  
"Hey! Being in a room alone with Malfoy and his pet cat is equivalent to covering yourself with Spam and running nilly-willy throughout the Forbidden Forest." Torrance interrupted  
  
Lily kept naming them off as if she didn't hear Torrance's comment. "--potions, and typical romance movies because the prince charming never exists in real life."  
  
"Okay, you know me to well." Torrance said as she and Lily headed out of the common room, towards the game.  
  
***Remus' POV***  
  
Gryffindor had won. It was not easy, mind you. It took a good part of four hours to catch that damned, fast snitch and when James finally did he was even too tired to have a full out celebration.  
  
And now it was nearing bed time. The Gryffindor commons were deathly quiet because the spectators had screamed themselves hoarse and everyone was exhausted. But not Remus. No, he had one more thing to do...give Lily her last birthday present.  
  
He had watched with smug happiness when, after the game, James gave Lily her birthday present. To be honest, Remus thought that Lily would faint. James, being the rich boy he is, had bought Lily the most expensive ring Remus had ever laid eyes on and it had the red jewel in the middle and everything. After about a hundred 'thank-you's' from Lily, she had finally turned in for the night.  
  
Now was the time to put his plan in action. After taking a hot shower and slipping some clean pajamas on, he slid underneath his covers and waited for the snores from his fellow friends to come. When he was positively sure the rest of the dorm was asleep he crawled out of bed soundlessly and snatched his broom from out of the closet.  
  
Heading towards the window, he pushed it open and shivered as the night air hit his skin. Everything was going according to plan. He had already set up everything he needed so all was left was to retrieve the birthday girl. He kicked off out of the window and headed towards the girl's dorm window.  
  
Remus looked up at the sky. So close. It was so close to the full moon that he could practically feel the beast within. He always felt that way. Felt as if his body was losing strength by the hour. He could feel his senses sharpen as the werewolve craved to be out. Remus didn't like it.  
  
He slowly stopped in front of the girl's window and tapped lightly on it. He remembered exactly where Lily's bed was positioned from his previous visit so the window he tapped on should be right above her bed. He was wrong. Instead of seeing Lily's pale skin and red hair he saw a girl with carmel skin and long dark hair...Torrance.  
  
She opened the window quietly with an expression on her face that clearly said 'what the hell are you doing here'. He was right this time.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" a confused Torrance asked.  
  
Oh no. Not again. Speak Moony, you dolt! Anything would be good right now.  
  
"Remus?"   
  
'Say something! Anything!' Remus' mind screamed.  
  
"Uh...erm...girl." Remus stammered. 'Not that.'  
  
"Huh? Remus, it's the middle of the night, you're in your pajamas and about 100 feet in the air...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Lily...birthday...get her?" Remus choked on his words horribly.  
  
Torrance smiled apparantly thinking this was a funny situation. Well, Remus didn't.  
  
"Yeah hold on." Torrance disappeared through her window and Remus waited as he hovered in mid air. Next, out popped Lily's head.  
  
"What is this? Are you hired room service?" Lily asked groggily.  
  
"Hardly. I have come to take you away to the tallest tower where I shall give you your next gift." Remus said as he pointed to the North Tower.  
  
"This had better be good Lupin because if you haven't noticed, it's in the middle of the night!"  
  
Remus chose to ignore the comment and hoisted Lily on the back of his broom and headed up to the North Tower where he landed gracefully on the balcony.  
  
Little did Remus know that his dream was finally coming true...Torrance watched with slight envy...as Remus and Lily became a dot in the sky.  
  
***LIlY'S POV***  
  
When Lily dismounted Remus' broom the first thing she did was glance around the room. What was she expecting? Well, if someone woke you up in the middle of the night to give you a present you would expect it to be real big, right? To her dissappointment, Lily didn't see anything. Not one thing except a comfortable looking couch in the middle of the balcony.  
  
"Okay Remus. What's going on? Where's my present?" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
"Who said anything about a present?" Remus asked sweetly.  
  
"What? You mean to tell me you brought me up here for nothing?" Lily hissed.  
  
"Of course not. Don't worry your pretty head. Have a seat and I'll be right back." Remus' gestured towards the couch and Lily took seat. Remus disappeared behind what looked like a small curtain in the corner of the balcony.  
  
*I Don't Want to Miss A Thing by Aerosmith starts to play*  
  
Lily jumped. She couldn't figure out where the music was coming from. She searched the balcony with her eyes but couldn't find anything. Then...Remus appeared.  
  
*I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away in dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender*  
  
Lily was floored. She couldn't help but stare at Remus with her mouth hanging open with awe. His voice wasn't loud and shrill but it was deep, rich, and soothing. Remus Lupin, werewolf and quiet Marauder, was the best singer Lily had ever heard. Who would have guessed? Because it beats the hell out of her.  
  
*I could stay lost in this moment...forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is the moment I treasure.  
  
I don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep because I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream won't ever do  
  
Because I'd miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.*  
  
Remus' voice filled the balcony and Lily could get lost in it forever. Then she remembered something. He had said that he would never sing...to anyone. So that would mean...that would mean she was the first to ever witness this.  
  
*Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what your dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever.*  
  
  
  
Just then several bright lights simultaneously flickered in every which direction creating the effect that she was in a muggle concert. Remus sat down right by Lily and looked at her as he sang his final note.  
  
*I don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep because I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream won't ever do  
  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.*  
  
If Lily had anymore tears left inside of her, she would have probably cried as the music died down and Remus stopped singing. He was quite red. Probably from being nervous.  
  
"So? How did I do? Be brutal if you must." Remus asked.  
  
"Honestly? I thought that was the best birthday gift I could have ever asked for." Lily said affectionately.  
  
"Good, because I'm never going to do that again."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Torrance was thrashing in her sleep having the same vision she had the night before.  
  
Cold night air. Dark, all was dark. Then suddenly flashes of light engulf her then a slicing pain through her lower stomach. Pain. Dizziness as she looked down and saw the blood pouring out of her. Pain.   
  
Torrance shot up from her bed, eyes wide with fear. Her night shirt stuck to her body from the cold sweat that ran down her back. Water. She needed a glass of water. She inched her way to the end of her bed and stood up slowly as she raised her arms above her head to stretch.   
  
Pain. A familiar pain. Torrance looked down and there it was, just like in her dream. A deep cut ran through her stomach to both of her sides...and she was losing blood quickly.   
  
Next chapter: Lily and Remus have an unofficial kissing lesson and Torrance beats the hell out of Malfoy. 


	9. An Odd Day

Author's Note:I can't believe I got that many reviews in chapter 8! I was so proud and astonished that I decided to post this chapter early. I hope you guys keep giving me good reviews and I'll keep posting chapters. I hope you all like this one.  
  
Sorry if these stories are spaced in a wierd way, it's because when I download these text documents...I don't know it just spaces the story kind funky. I hope you can follow along without getting confused.  
  
Chapter Title: An Odd Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why I even keep bothering to put these disclaimers up because everyone knows that I don't own any of these characters, besides Torrance of course.  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
Lily had had the best time with Remus on her birthday. What more could she ask for? He had sung to her. To her. He set his dignity on the line and she loved him for it. Love. That sounded weird to her. Love. Lily didn't get it; Remus and love just didn't seem to fit in the same sentence.  
  
Lily re-entered her dorm room quietly so she wouldn't wake up her fellow roommates and shut the window softly as she watched Remus fly off towards his own dorm. Lily turned around to slip her tired body into bed when she stumbled over something that appeared to be...alive! It was Torrance...and her lower torso was covered in blood.  
  
Lily couldn't breathe. Her very own breath seemed to be caught in her chest as she ran her eyes over Torrance. Lily felt of her hand...it was ice.   
  
Like a cat, Lily pulled off her own robes and wrapped it around Torrance tightly to stop the bleeding, but in the matter of minutes her own robes were soaked in blood.  
  
'I have to get her to the Hospital Wing...she'll be alright...she'll be alright...alright.'  
  
***TORRANCE'S POV***  
  
She was on the school grounds again and what appeared to be nighttime. Torrance glanced around at her surroundings. 'Not again...' she recognized this dream only too often. Then suddenly, in slow motion, she saw a green light slash through her and a voice not her own screamed. She hit the ground.   
  
"Lily! LILY!" Torrance turned around to see Remus running at her with an expression of complete and utter terror on his face. Panic filled his voice, "Oh merlin...Lily don't move, I'll get you to the hospital wing...just don't move."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Torrance? Wake up...Torrance it will be fine..." Torrance's eyes snapped open. She was in a brightly lit room...the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh thank god. Tori can you hear me?" It was Lily and her face had lost it's color. Did she see tears? No, no tears...  
  
"Wha? What happened?" Torrance asked as she guarded her eyes from the bright rays of light that came through the open window.  
  
"That's what I would like to know. Miss Torrance?"   
  
Lily and Torrance gazed at the Headmaster that just entered the infirmary.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! I don't know...I came in for the night and she was just there on the floor..." Lily said quickly.  
  
"But how did I get here?" Torrance felt very disoriented.  
  
"I believe Mr. Lupin helped Lily, did he not?" Dumbledore gazed at Lily.  
  
"Yes sir. I ran to get him because I couldn't carry Torrance by myself."  
  
"Remus? Then where is he?" Torrance asked as she glanced around the wing.  
  
Lily looked at Torrance, "Left. He couldn't stand to see you like that. So he left not too long ago."  
  
Torrance groaned,"I feel like my head has been split into two."  
  
"More like you stomach was split into two." Dumbledore said "Now, is there anything you would like to tell me?"  
  
  
  
So Torrance did. She told him everything. How she would wake up in cold sweat, shivering uncontrollably even when it wasn't cold...how she kept having visions that her best friend was going to die.  
  
"I see. Well, it seems to me that your visions have regenerated physically."  
  
"Meaning..."  
  
"It means that your emotions got in the way of your vision...so whatever happens in the dream will also happen to you in reality."   
  
How could he take this so calm like? Didn't he realize that dream could have killed her? That it means that Lily might die? Did he even care?   
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
By the time Lily and Torrance exited the Hospital Wing they had already missed half of their classes. Lily persuaded Torrance that she should go lay down in her bed in the dorm but like always Torrance was just down right stubborn. Some things never change.  
  
"For the last time. I'm not going to lie down in that ruddy bed and miss all my classes. I'll be fine, really, even Madam Pomfrey said so." Torrance said.   
  
Madam Pomfrey gave Torrance some dreamless sleeping pills to ease her "nightmares". Torrance insisted that she was getting these visions for a reason and they shouldn't be ignored but Madam Pomfrey was stubborn also. So, before bed every night Lily was to make sure Torrance took her pills.  
  
The girls were on their way to History of Magic. They were already ten minutes late so they weren't really in any rush to get there. It was the most boring class they had anyway.  
  
By the time Lily opened the dingy doors to enter the classroom she noticed that the whole class had been paired up into groups of two. She examined the pairs. Remus and Crabbe. Sirius and Macnair. James and Goyle. Okay, it was obvious that the students didn't get to pick their partners.  
  
"Well, Miss Lily and Miss Torrance. I guess better late than never. As you can see you will need a partner for this assignment and I took the liberty of pairing you up already." Professor Binns said boringly, "Torrance you will be with Severus and Lily I have you paired with Lucius."  
  
"Bugger," Torrance swore under her breath while Lily groaned inwardly. As she made her way to her doom she glanced at Remus. He had a look of complete sympathy. "Good luck," he muttered as she passed his table where Crabbe was chewing on his quill.  
  
"Look who decided to grace us with her presence? Oh, did I say grace, I meant distress." Lucius sneered at Lily when she took her seat in front of him. Lily heard Torrance grumble as she sat down at her table directly behind Lily's.  
  
"Do you want me to castrate him for you? It will be my pleasure...honestly..." Torrance whispered.  
  
"I'll be fine. Watch your temper and keep your eyes on your assignment." Lily warned. She forced herself to turn back around to face Lucius.   
  
She noticed that James was keeping a close eye on him, waiting for him to touch her. That was kind of flattering... Remus happened to be doing the same, only he watched out for Snape.  
  
"Okay now each pair will do an essay. I have put the topics in the envelope on the table you're sitting at. You may begin." Professor Binns said.  
  
Lily reached over to grab the envelope by Lucius' hand.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Lucius snapped.  
  
"Not out of my own free will." Lily muttered as she opened the envelope and read aloud:  
  
Topic- Discuss what you think the past wizards of history did wrong concerning muggles. Explain thoroughly. Must be one and a half parchments long. Partners must agree on completed answer.  
  
'Oh no. Here we go. Out of all the topics--'   
  
"Oh well, this one's easy. Past wizards should have just exterminated every person that even had a trace of muggle in them. That would solve everything." Lucius said. Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, why aren't you writing this down?"  
  
"I thought that would be obvious." Lily retorted.  
  
"Listen to me," Lucius hissed above a whisper, "I don't know who you think you are speaking to me like that but it's going to stop right now. People like you shouldn't even be here. I don't know which is lower...muggleborns like you or--"  
  
"Your O.W.L. score?" Lily said.   
  
Apparently most of the class was listening to them bicker because several students laughed at loud at Lily's last retort, including James, Sirius, Remus and Torrance. Lucius went slightly red.  
  
"Now that you've gotten over yourself...let's actually start the lesson." Lily said.  
  
"You do know why people put up with you, don't you?" Lucius asked.  
  
"No. Enlighten me." Lily said as she flipped through her text book.  
  
"It's because you hang out with people like her." Lucius gestured towards Torrance's back.  
  
"Are you through yet? Because I'm warning you..."  
  
"Not, like she's any better. She probably goes to your "house" all the time...rolling around in your parents muggle stink..."  
  
"DAMNIT MALFOY! THAT'S IT!" Lily got up so fast from where she was sitting her chair toppled over behind her as she flung herself across the table at Lucius. But before she got there someone had her around the middle.  
  
"Lily! Calm down! LILY! REMUS HELP ME RESTRAIN HER!" Torrance's muffled voice said as she put her body between Lily and her prey.   
  
When Remus finally stepped in, Lily was defeated and forced back into her chair with Torrance holding one shoulder and Remus the other. The rest of the class stared in amazement.  
  
"Come off it Lupin! Malfoy can live without one testicle!" Lily raged.  
  
"As much as I would like to see it...I can't let you kill Lucius." Remus replied.  
  
Lily sat there, breathing heavily for a few moments.  
  
"Can I let you up now? Can you be civil?" Torrance asked slowly. After a few seconds thinking it over Lily nodded her head. Torrance and Remus let go of her shoulders cautiously.  
  
Lily took this chance of free restraint to charge at Malfoy again but Torrance knew her all too well to be fooled by Lily's false truce.  
  
"See...I knew you were going to do that." Torrance said as her body became the shield inbetween the two students again.  
  
"Yeah, you better hold her back. I could rip the little Mudblood apart with one blow..." Lucius spat behind Torrance's shoulder.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from the Gryffindors inside the classroom.  
  
Lily saw the anger in the Marauder's eyes as all of them made aggressive moves towards Lucius. But none of that anger even compared with what Lily saw in Torrance's eyes. Fury. Pure fury lit Torrance's deep brown eyes.  
  
Before Lily had a chance to think twice, Torrance let go of her and turned around to face Lucius.  
  
"THAT'S IT! LET'S HAVE A GO MALFOY!" Then... BAM! One right hook to the left jaw and Lucius was down on the ground faster than you could say round one. Torrance massaged her bruised knuckles. Lily grinned.  
  
"I thought I told you to watch your temper." Lily said smugly.  
  
"Yeah, well...you were always the level-headed one." Torrance replied.  
  
The bell rang signaling for the classes to be over for the day. Torrance and Lily stepped over Lucius and walked out of the room side by side as the Marauders and the rest of the class followed them with admiration sketched upon their faces.  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
Today was a particulary odd day for the teenage werewolf. Even for him, being a Marauder and all. First, he carried a half conscience Torrance to the hospital wing that morning and didn't get any answers to why she was like that in the first place. Then, he watched the same girl pummel Lucius Malfoy in the face that very same day. He was growing more in love with her every time he saw her.  
  
Right now, he was in the common room catching up on some studying he had neglected to do earlier in the week. It was nearing eight o'clock and a lot of Gryffindors had been forced back into their commons. Remus was right in the middle of writing the uses of dragon's blood when a note magically appeared on his parchment.  
  
'Meet me in the headgirl's room at ten o'clock. Don't be late.' -Lily  
  
Headgirl's room? Did she mean the Headgirl's common room? Alone? She didn't still have a thing for him, did she? I mean, third year was a long time ago, surely she still wouldn't have a crush on him. Right?  
  
"Hey Moony, quite some day we're having, huh?"  
  
"Huh? I mean...yeah Prongs...quite some day." Remus said softly.  
  
"I told Padfoot that he better not mess with Torrance at the ball or she would make him eat his own wand." James said as he sat down beside Remus.  
  
Sirius and Torrance...they would be going to the ball together. Remus' heart dropped. Only a couple more weeks...  
  
"Yeah, Torrance...she's quite some girl." Remus replied.   
  
He glanced over there by the fireplace at Torrance. She was laughing at something Lily had said. Her eyes sparkled and her long, brown hair swished from side to side when she turned her head. Perfect.  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
Was Remus looking at Lily? He was certainly looking at someone by the fireplace...hmm... James watched as Remus ran his hand through his hair...there was something different about it...  
  
"Moony? Did you get a haircut?"  
  
"Wow Prongs, nice observation skills. I've only had it for about a week." Remus said sarcastically.  
  
James rolled his eyes. Hey, he was a guy...how was he suppose to know?  
  
Just then a group of sixth year girl Gryffindors came up to their table. In all, there was about five of them...all of them giggling like mad.   
  
"Yes?" Remus asked politely.  
  
More giggles. The supposedly leader of the pack spoke first.  
  
"Uh...I was just wondering...Remus. It is alright if I call you Remus, isn't it?" The girl appeared to be quite nervous. James thought her name was Carlie, no it might by Carrisa...  
  
"Yes, Carrisa. It's alright if you call me Remus." Ah, ha...it was Carrisa.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you would consider going with me to the Christmas ball..." James saw Remus run his hand through his hair again and watched the girls sigh at this gesture.  
  
To be honest, James thought this situation quite funny. Moony? Go to a ball? It was laughable. James had never even seen Moony dance before, let alone in front of people. Out of the seven years worth of dances, James couldn't remember any that Moony attended. Not one. No, Remus was the person you would find in the library, reading a book during a ball. He was the person who said 'whom' in all the right places. Moony was absolutely not a romancer.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sorry Carrisa but I've already got a date. I'm honored that you would ask me though." Remus replied softly.  
  
The group of girls groaned and headed up the stairs.  
  
"This is proposterous! I'm hurt, here in my heart." James mockingly put his hand over his chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a date? Didn't it cross your mind that there would be a severe consequence for not telling us?"  
  
"Tell us what?" It was Lily this time and she already had her pajamas on.  
  
"Oh, Remus here has a date to the ball and didn't bother telling me or Sirius about it." James said as he eyed Lily's pajamas. Oooh...leapord print.  
  
James picked up a playful glint in Lily's eye. "He does? Oh, I bet she's pretty and smart and graceful and lovely and--"  
  
"A tad annoying?" Remus added. Lily slapped Remus' arm.   
  
'Okay...what's going on here?' James thought.  
  
"So what if I didn't tell you or Padfoot about her...you didn't tell me you were taking that Ravenclaw...what's her name? Oh, yeah...Kimberly."  
  
James shuddered, "Yeah, don't remind me."  
  
Lily stretched,"Yeah, well...I'm off to bed. G'night Remus,Po--er, I mean James." Lily made her way to the portrait hole.  
  
"Uh...dorm rooms are that way love." James said as he pointed up the stairs.  
  
"I know. I wanted to sleep in my Headgirl room for a change." Lily replied and disappeared through the hole.  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
It was about ten o'clock and thus began his journey to the headgirl dorm. He already answered one of his previous questions in the common room. And the answer was a positive 'no'. Lily did not have a crush on him because Remus distinctly saw the ring on her hand that James got for her. So, that was that and he was relieved.  
  
"Okay, let's see here...Lily said the portrait with the picture of the fairy on it. Alright, here it is." Remus mumbled to himself as he made his way down the corridor.  
  
"Password?" The fairy chimed.  
  
Remus had forgotten to ask Lily for the password...great!  
  
"Are you Remus?" The fairy asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She told me to give you a hint."  
  
"A hint?" Remus asked  
  
"She said that this is what Torrance's future name was going to be."  
  
'Future name? What did she mean by future--'  
  
Remus went slightly red, "Is it Torrance Lupin?"  
  
"Yes sir it is." The fairy said as she swung her portrait open.  
  
Remus entered the headgirl's dorm to find Lily poking at the fire waiting for him. The room was quite impressive.  
  
"Finally! Geez...I didn't know the password was going to be that hard!" Lily chuckled.  
  
"Okay, okay...very funny. What exactly am I doing here?"  
  
Lily's expression went from playful to serious in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Uh...Remus, I just wanted to say that I know you might be confused about what happened this morning with Torrance..."  
  
"Confused? Lily, you came banging on the guy's dorm and practically drug me to Torrance where I carried her limp, bloodied body to the hospital wing. I mean, what the hell happened?"  
  
Few moments of silence...  
  
"Do you want to let Torrance know about your lycanthropy?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
Remus' face drained of color, "No."  
  
"Well, that's why I can't give you the answers you want. It's not my secret to tell. Same with your secret."  
  
Both Lily and Remus took a seat on the plush couch in front of the fireplace. Remus sighed.  
  
"When did life become so hard?"   
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lily replied.  
  
Remus smiled weakly, "I guess not."  
  
"You and Torrance are such drama queens. It was like this time when Torrance kissed this guy a couple of years--"  
  
"What?" Remus' heart stopped.  
  
"What?" Lily asked a little annoyed with being interrupted.  
  
"Torrance has already kissed a guy before?" Remus croaked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Who hasn't had their first--" Lily stopped abruptly the answer dawned on her face.  
  
"We have a problem." Remus said.  
  
"No. A lot of people haven't had their first kiss...like..uh...hold on give me a minute."  
  
"You're so comforting." Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"I got it! Severus hasn't had one. I bet a hundred Galleons on it." Lily said cheerfully.  
  
"That's still not comforting." Remus said.  
  
"Oh, come on. Anyone can do it, it's not like you need practice or anything. Here...try it on this pillow." Lily threw a pillow at Remus' head.  
  
Remus looked at the pillow disgustingly, "I am not going to snog this cushion."  
  
"I won't laugh, I promise." Lily said innocently.  
  
"Nope. Not going to do it."  
  
"Then how do you propose we work through this?" Lily inquired.  
  
"I dunno...I'll just grow up to be a bad snogger...it's not that bad." Remus said doubtfully.  
  
Lily sighed, "Fine. Here you can practice on me."  
  
Remus' eyes widened, "What?!"  
  
"Oh come on. Don't be a baby. It's completely professional. You don't want to end up like Snape, do you?"  
  
"Fine." Remus groaned.  
  
"Okay...ready? One...two...three."   
  
Remus leaned forward slowly and felt Lily's lips touch his. They were amazingly soft and tasted like...strawberries. He moved a bit closer and put his hands in her hair...This was a odd feeling...he felt extremely awkward.   
  
Lily pulled away slowly. "Umm...that was...err...good." Lily said breathlessly.  
  
"Was it that bad?"   
  
"No, it was perfect...it's just..." Lily looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
They both jumped up from the couch and wiped their lips until they were raw.  
  
"Eww...that was so gross!" Remus said as he started to spit into the fire.  
  
Lily shuddered, "I know! I feel like I need to take a bath..."  
  
Then the both said at the same time, "It was like kissing a sibling!"  
  
They walked to the opposite ends of the room and faced their wall. When they looked back around at each other they shuddered.  
  
"Okay, we are never going to do that again." Lily said  
  
Remus smiled, "Yeah and this incident stays in this room, deal?"  
  
"Deal." Lily agreed and they shook on it.  
  
Remus' ears perked up, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Lily held her breathe, "No...what is it."  
  
'Knock, Knock.'  
  
"Someone's knocking on your portrait." Remus smelt a familiar scent in the air. What was it? It smelt of...peppermint and firecracker smoke. Oh god, he knew that smell. It was James.  
  
***********MEANWHILE******************************  
  
"Hey Padfoot, I'm going down to swipe a midnight snack. Want anything?" James said as he bounced off his bed and onto the dorm floor.  
  
"Nah, I just came from there. But don't forget to take the map. I think it's Filch's time to do his patrolling." Sirius replied.  
  
"What do you take me for? An amateur?"  
  
Sirius sneered. "You weren't so cunning last time, now were you Mr. Prongs? I seem to remember Professor Mcgonagall catching you right in the middle of your prank. Now, what happened again? Oh, yes...you ran and went into your own trap."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Even the professionals have their slip ups." James went over to Remus' trunk and pulled out their prideful Marauder's Map.  
  
"What the--" James stopped half way out the door. He was seeing things, or the map had finally gone bonkers. It was Lily and Remus and they were in her room, alone. Sirius snatched the map away.  
  
"Don't think it Prongs, don't you think it. They are probably just studying in their because the common room was to loud."  
  
"Well, I shall go pay them a little visit." And before Sirius had a say in anything, James left full speed down the boy's staircase.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"We've been found out." Remus sighed.  
  
"You didn't tell anyone about this place, did you?" Lily asked  
  
"I didn't need to. James, Sirius, Peter and I made a map a while back that shows the outline of the school. James must have seen us on the map while he made his daily trip to get some food."  
  
'Knock, Knock!'  
  
"Okay, don't panic. We've haven't been seen, yet."  
  
"Are you nutters? Haven't you been listening to me? He has the map." Remus said.  
  
"Just leave it to me. Go back there in the back room and don't come out." Lily said. Remus did as he was told and when Lily was sure he was out of eye distance she took off her robe that covered her pajamas.  
  
'Knock, Knock...BANG!'  
  
"Hold your knickers. I'm coming!" Lily yelled through the portrait. Lily opened the painting slowly only to reveal a heavy-breathing James on the other side.  
  
"Where's Remus?" James asked inbetween breaths.  
  
"Hello to you to James."  
  
"Hi Lily...where's Remus?" James asked again.  
  
"I don't know. He's not in the common room?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
"Look, don't play innocent love. I know he's in there. Now, why don't you just--" James stopped mid sentence.   
  
He just now realized what Lily was wearing...it was the first time ever he had seen her without a robe on. Suddenly it felt extrememly hot where he was standing. It felt like his robe collar was choking him. Why was it so hot in this hallway?  
  
"What?" Lily chuckled.  
  
"Uh...er...are you sure you don't know where...uh...Remus is?" James asked as he messed up his hair.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "No but if I see him, I'll let you know. G'night James."  
  
"Uh, G'night Lil." James murmured.  
  
Lily shut the portrait softly and listened as she heard James walk off.   
  
"Is he gone?" Remus whispered from behind the couch.  
  
"Piece of cake." Lily smiled and watched a wave of relief sweep over Remus' face. 


	10. Some Truth is Released

Author's Note:Alrighty then...here we go. I have here some answers to some questions that I have received:  
  
1. What did Lily's pajamas look like that made James get a heat wave? Hmm...honestly it wasn't extremely revealing but James has never seen Lily in anything other than her school robes, which are kind of bulky. So, I'll leave it up to your imagination on what Lily was wearing.  
  
2. Some reviewers really want to see James and Lily get together. Do you guys really want me to speed up the process of Lily and James' relationship? Because as for me, I'm enjoying torturing James (just a little). I think he should work for her love. Which he shall in the oncoming chapters.  
  
A question for the reviewers:  
  
Is this story good enough to have a sequel to it? Because I kinda already have a slight idea on what it could be about. Leave your email with me if you want to hear what I have planned.  
  
*Have any of you seen RoTK? It was bloody amazing! You should go out and see it in theatres.*  
  
Chapter Title: Some Truth is Released  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Indiangurl- Miss Rowling? Do I own any of your characters?  
  
J.K.R.- No Miss Indiangurl, you do not.  
  
Indiangurl- How do you know?  
  
J.K.R.- Have you gone nutters? I wrote them you twit!  
  
Indiangurl- Ohhhh...well good job then!  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
Professor Binns was forced to switch Lily with a different partner due to the fact that Lucius' jaw would twitch ever so slightly when Lily mentioned Torrance's name, which by the way she did, often...for her amusement.  
  
But who would Professor Binns stick her with?  
  
"With my luck, it would be Bellatrix." Lily huffed as she and Torrance made their long way up the staircases to their commons.  
  
"Stop bickering. Anyone is better than...Malfoy." Torrance messed up her face so it looked like Malfoy's scowling, pointed expression.  
  
The Gryffindor girls laughed and turned the corner at the end of the hall only to bump into several Hufflepuff fellows. After several apologies on how clumsy and stupid they were, one of the tallest guys named Michael cleared his throat.  
  
"Hem, Hem. Uh, excuse me...Torrance, is it?" Michael asked  
  
"Yeah, it's Torrance."   
  
"It would be a honor if you would accompany me to the Holiday ball." Michael said with the utmost hopefulness.  
  
Torrance seemed taken aback, "Oh, well...I'm sorry, Michael...but-"  
  
"It's too soon? We just met, I get it. No hard feelings." Michael said rather quickly.  
  
"No, I'm sure you're a great guy but Torrance already has a date. Sorry about that." Lily said with a little pity. After all, he was real polite.  
  
When they finally reached their peaceful common room Torrance sprawled herself out on the couch and gave a tremendous sigh.  
  
"That's number thirteen." Torrance said as she pulled her locket out of her shirt and started to play with it.  
  
"Thirteen? What's thirteen?" Lily asked as she grabbed her Charms book from her bag and sat down next to the fire.  
  
"Guys who've asked me to the ball thing. Lillleeee...." Torrance whined  
  
"Stop whining or I'll personally remove your tongue."   
  
"To many guys. I'm trapped!" Torrance jumped up and mimicked like she was in an invisible box. She was pretty good. "Got to get out...must-get--FREE!"  
  
All of a sudden there what appeared to be a heated conversation coming from the boy's dormitory.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU MOONY?"  
  
"CALM DOWN JAMES. LET'S THINK THIS THROUGH."  
  
"CALM DOWN? IT'S ALL HIS--"  
  
"Whoa. What's up James' arse?" Torrance asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know but I think I have an idea..." Lily said as she stared at the ceiling where the noise came from.  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
James hadn't seen Remus all day. It seemed like Moony was avoiding him. Well, it didn't matter because he would run into him sometime and when he did...  
  
Well, let's just say they are going to get everything straightened out.  
  
Remus wasn't in any of his classes that morning. James knew he wouldn't be, you know with the full moon getting closer and all. As much as James loved Remus like a brother, Remus would get just a tad...snappish. Especially when full moon approached.   
  
The only good thing that came with being a werewolve, in James' opinion, was their heightened senses. They have excellent hearing, oustanding eyesight, sharp sense of smell and let's not forget their massive strength. You really didn't want to get on Moony's bad side. Sirius and James had never seen this so called 'werewolve strength' because Remus had never really gotten angry. As a matter of fact, he had never seen Remus angry...ever...in his life.  
  
This is why James was a little apprehensive about confronting Remus. He wasn't scared, on the contrary, he just didn't want to piss off a teenage werewolve so close to the full moon. Would you?  
  
Once James entered the common room immediately he marched straight up the boy's staircase and swung open the entrance to the dorm, letting the door slam the back of the wall.  
  
"What an entrance Prongs." Sirius said as he kept polishing his broomstick.  
  
"Where is he?" James asked as he looked around.  
  
"Where's who?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.  
  
"You know who." James snapped.  
  
"No, I don't. You'll have to be a little more specific. If you're talking about Peter, I think he's in the Great Hall. If you're talking about Snivellus, he still may be failing to get a date to the ball."  
  
"I'm talking about our fellow teenage werewolve." James said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm here." said Remus as he just entered the room.  
  
"Remus, where were you last night?" James asked slowly.  
  
Sirius exhaled loudly, "Okay Prongs, I see where this is going and I don't like it one--"  
  
"This is between me and Moony." James snapped at Sirius. "Where were you?"  
  
"Library." Remus said calmly as he walked slowly towards James.  
  
'Calm down James. Listen to his side of the story.' James' mind reasoned.  
  
"Where were you?" James asked again.  
  
Remus stared him down with his big pale eyes, then said "Library."  
  
"LIBRARY MY ARSE! I SAW YOU WITH-WITH HER!"  
  
"So what if I was? Doesn't mean anything." Remus said with his same calm tone.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU MOONY?" James yelled.  
  
Sirius yelled to be heard over James, "CALM DOWN JAMES. LET'S THINK THIS THROUGH."  
  
"CALM DOWN? IT'S ALL HIS-"  
  
"Fault?" Remus finished.  
  
"Exactly." James' hissed.  
  
"My fault? My fault! When did it become my fault?" Remus said, his voice commanding attention.  
  
"Ever since you've become friends with Lily...ever since--"  
  
"You want blame? You want to blame everyone else for your problems, don't you? Have you ever thought that it's actually you that needs help?"  
  
  
  
Sirius and James remained quiet, their minds buzzing about. Did Remus just use a tone with James? That wasn't Remus. Where did that come from?  
  
"Who was the one that asked out Kimberly instead of Lily, hm? Who is the one that won't deflate his ego? Answer me that." Remus pressed on.  
  
James stared at the ground in shame. He wouldn't dare look Remus in the eye.  
  
Remus turned his back and prepared to leave the room but before he left he added, "Just so you know, Lily was preparing to ask you to the ball. Is it my fault now?" With Remus' last statement, he made his way out of the dorm.  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
Remus slept in the Hospital Wing for that night. He needed to be away from everyone and everything. Not to mention, he felt like he was about to keel over. He could feel his body make changes for the upcoming transformation and with the way he acted towards James, he might not even keep him company this time.  
  
"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Remus murmured to himself.  
  
"Because you had to speak the truth." A girl's voice said.  
  
Remus snapped his head quickly around towards the entrance to find...Torrance. She made her way towards his bed.   
  
'Oh Merlin! Here we go again.'   
  
"I heard what you said to James. And I would just like to say...wow." Torrance said.  
  
'Don't get tongue-tied, don't get tongue-tied, don't get tongue-tied."  
  
"Uh...thanks. You really t-think it was the r-right thing to do?"  
  
"Absolutely. Lily and I have been telling him for ages to deflate his big head...but now that you've finally said it...well, if he doesn't listen to you, who will he listen to?" Torrance inquired.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked but immediately laughed at the thought.  
  
Torrance chuckled as well, "Yeah, the day that happens is the day that Snape is the most wanted bachelor in Hogwarts." With that said, a whole new round of laughter kicked in.  
  
When the laughter died down Torrance asked, "What exactly are you doing in the infirmary?"  
  
Remus' mind went blank. "Oh, well...uh...I was just..just feeling a bit off color."  
  
"I hope you feel better then." Torrance said.  
  
***TORRANCE'S POV***  
  
"Don't worry. I get sick pretty often." Remus replied.  
  
"G'night Remus." Torrance said as she nudged his arm with her hand.  
  
Torrance gasped as certain images flashed before her brain, forcing their way in. The stupid flashes made her head pound horribly. This is what she gets for making skin contact, she should have known better.  
  
She saw the Marauders in first year pulling their first prank on Snape, a peaky and pale Remus, a laughing Lily, a big, black, shaggy dog playfully snapping at a stag's antlers.  
  
The images kept speeding past her eyes, some she could barely make out.  
  
Remus falling into the lake in fourth year, then a nervous Torrance placing the Sorting hat on her head, an excited Torrance when she got back her first test grade, Torrance laughing with Lily in Charms class, Sirius asking Torrance to the Christmas ball, Torrance unconscious and bleeding on the floor, Torrance slamming her fist into Malfoy's jaw.  
  
That's when she finally understood. How could she be so daft? Here is this brilliant, charming, stunningly handsome guy and Torrance was seeing herself through his eyes. And she was beautiful.  
  
The images didn't stop there though. As much as Torrance tried to break the connection between them, she couldn't. Then she saw something that made her insides freeze.  
  
She could see into Remus past. Far into the past. He looked no older than six or seven, a little boy. Running. Running for his life from what appeared to be a wild dog. He wasn't fast enough. The dog leapt and Remus was bitten. The image faded away and she saw a not-much-younger Remus head into the Whomping Willow, she saw with her own eyes what he really was.  
  
"Torrance? TORRANCE!"  
  
Torrance snapped out of her trance and was breathing quite heavily.  
  
"Are you okay? You spaced out or something." Remus' voice filled with much concern.  
  
Torrance stared at Remus as if she had never seen him before. Did she? Did she dare to ask him? She did.  
  
"When is the full moon?"  
  
Remus' face went extremely pale, "W-Why would you ask that?"  
  
Torrance ignored the question and pressed on, "Your friends call you Moony, is that correct?"  
  
But before Remus could even respond with an answer Torrance backed away from his bed.  
  
"I've got to go." Torrance said quickly.  
  
"Wha-Why?" Remus voice cracked slightly.  
  
"I just have to." Torrance turned and practically ran out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
Lily was peacefully and quietly doing the little homework she had acquired that day in the common room. She didn't know where everyone ran off to and she really didn't care. It was never this quiet. Ever.  
  
That was about to change. In came Torrance. Beads of sweat covered her brow and her eyes clowded with emotion.  
  
"Lily. Dorm. Now." Torrance barked as she stomped up the staircase. Lily at her heels.  
  
Torrance shut the door quietly behind them and then started to check every spot in the dorm for something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked as she saw Torrance get down on her knees to check under the beds.  
  
"Making sure no one is in here."  
  
Lily sighed, "What's going on?"  
  
Torrance stood slowly to her full height and said, "Lily, I'm just going to put this very bluntly. Remus, our Remus, is a werewolve."  
  
You would think that Lily would panic and fret and make Torrance swear not to tell anyone, right? Not really. The only thing that went through her mind was that this was going to complicate Remus and Torrance's wedding.  
  
Lily smiled slightly, "I know."  
  
Torrance's eyes widened, "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?!"  
  
Lily used the same line she used on Remus, "Do you want me to tell Remus about your Seer abilities?"  
  
Torrance went into deep thought. "NO!"  
  
"Well, that's why I couldn't tell you about his lycanthropy. It wasn't my secret to tell." Lily said softly. She then wondered, "How'd you find out anyway?"  
  
Torrance held up her right hand, "Made skin contact."  
  
"Ohhh, did you see anything else?" Lily asked.  
  
Torrance blushed. Blushed? Torrance never blushed! "No, I didn't see anything else." Torrance said quickly. A little too quickly.  
  
"You do know that you'll have to talk to him about it."   
  
Torrance groaned, "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Because if you don't that would jeopardize your marraige..."  
  
"What? What did you say?" Torrance squeaked.  
  
"Me? Oh nothing." Lily said as she pulled on her pajamas.   
  
Lily couldn't help but think that if those two ever mated, that their offspring would be absolutely gorgeous.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: Yippee! Okay, next chapter...Lily and Torrance shop for dresses but Lily practically has to force Torrance to go with her. James finally learns how to be humble and catches the eye of our Lily.  
  
I feel like this chapter isn't as great as the other ones but I guess I'll know when I get my reviews, won't I? 


	11. Halfway to Hogsmeade

Author's Note: It has come to my attention that I have been spelling "werewolf" wrong. I spelled it "werewolve". That's my bad. It didn't seem to bother hardly anyone, so that's cool. Either ya'll didn't catch it or you guys didn't care. Either way, it was my mistake.   
  
I'm extremely ecstatic that people seemed to like the last chapter. I wrote it in about thirty minutes to a hour, so I'm glad it came out well. Yes, believe it or not...it doesn't take me long to write these chapters, I'm just lazy and forget to post them.   
  
  
  
Some people think that I'm picking on James way too much. Well, to all you James fans out there, to be honest, I like it! I think it's funny because someone needs to put him in his place and what better person to do that than his best friend Remus? I realize that in the books Remus held his tongue when it came to calming down his friends but in my story Remus is around Lily so much she kind of rubs off on him. Get it?   
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
*Curtains open* NOW PRESENTING THE FEATURE PRESENTATION  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chapter Title: Halfway to Hogsmeade  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Indiangurl-James, do I own you?  
  
James-In your dreams.  
  
Indiangurl-Sirius, do I own you?  
  
Sirius-You wish.  
  
Indiangurl-Remus, do I own you?  
  
Remus-Over my dead body.  
  
Indiangurl-*sobs* She stole them! JKR stole them from me!  
  
Rowling-You have Torrance though.  
  
Indiangurl-*grins wildly* I know, she's the best anyway.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Remus left the hospital wing early in the wee hours of the morning. He tossed and turned the whole night. It was the worst night he ever had to sleep through. Seeing the look of horror on Torrance's beautiful face...he could bare it no longer. He knew she had found out. What he didn't know was how. One second he was actually having a real conversation with her then the next thing he knew...well, he didn't know what exactly happened.  
  
He had to talk to someone. His feet carried him to the Gryffindor common room but his mind was oblivious to where he was going. The image of Torrance backing away from his bed cautiously kept replaying inside his head. She acted like she had never known him before, like he was going to attack her right there on the spot. Torrance's eyes were filled with realization for what he really was and when it registered within her brain, she fled.  
  
'Of course she did, why wouldn't she?' Remus thought bitterly.  
  
Before he knew it he was standing outside his own dorm room and he could hear the distant snores of his fellow Gryffindors within the room. He reached out and opened the door very slowly and shut it silently behind him. He peered around the room. He really need someone to talk to, anyone.   
  
Remus first looked at Peter lying face down on his bed. No, he couldn't talk to him. He hadn't really been around lately. His eyes darted over towards Sirius. Nope, not him either. Sirius acted out on his feelings to rashly. He would panic and Remus did not trust himself. He might let his feelings slip about Torrance and he couldn't have that. Then, Remus' eyes fell on James. Remus sighed. James' wouldn't want to talk to him, not after the fight still fresh in their minds.  
  
Was there no one for him to talk to? He walked towards his own bed, careful not to trip over anybody's belongings. He lied down on his soft bedspread when he felt something hard poke him in his side. He rolled over to find his broom in the middle of his bed.   
  
"I think it's time to have a chat with Lils." Remus muttered as he rolled the broomstick in his hand.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
About ten minutes later Remus was opening the entrance to the girl's dormitory quietly. It was nearing five-thirty in the morning and he wasn't expecting for any of the girl population to be up but as he neared Lily's bed all he found was her pillow and blanket...but no Lily.  
  
"That's odd..." Remus whispered as he looked around the room. Still no Lily.  
  
Remus then heard an echo coming from the girl's bathroom. He tip toed closer to the door and pressed his ear against it. Well, he knew where Lily was. It seemed that she was in the shower and singing, not good either. Remus laughed softly and shook his head as he listened to the off notes of Lily's singing. It was amazing that the other girls in the dorm hadn't woken up yet. The smell of Lily's body wash leaked through the openings of the door and the scent filled the young werewolf's senses.  
  
'She always has to smell like strawberries.' Remus thought.  
  
Then, Remus heard the shower head turn off and Lily step out of the shower. Startled, Remus quickly backed away from the door. Moments later, the door opened and steam exited the bathroom as Lily came into the dorm. Lily spotted Remus right away and her eyes grew twice the normal size.  
  
"Remus! What are you doing here or more importantly...how did you get in here?!" Lily hissed as she pulled her white robe more tightly around her body.  
  
Some girls rolled over in their sleep, threatening to wake up.  
  
"Hush! You want to wake everybody up? It's not like I knew you were going to be in the shower! Oh, and by the way...your an absolute horrible singer." Remus said as he contained his laughter.  
  
Lily blushed, "That's not the point."  
  
"Then please direct me to the point."  
  
"The point is that you can't be up here! You could get into trouble." Lily said.  
  
"Look, I realize that but I needed some one to talk to." Remus whispered. He suddenly felt very weak and tired. He needed to sit down.  
  
Lily's expression softened, "Alright, just hold on a second. Let me get dressed."  
  
"Don't mind me."  
  
Lily cleared her throat, "Hem, Hem."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Remus said. He then turned his back towards her so she could get dressed in peace. He didn't turn back around until Lily said he could.  
  
"Remus, you look terrible."   
  
"I feel terrible." Remus replied.  
  
"Here, come over here and sit down." Lily patted a spot next to her on her bed. When Remus took the seat, Lily pulled the bed curtains around them so they could have some amount of privacy.  
  
Lily spoke first, "Look, I think I know what this is about."  
  
"You do? She told you, didn't she?" Remus asked as he busied himself with the pillow ruffles.  
  
"Of course she did, she tells me everything. Listen, she was just freaked out. I calmed her down." Lily said as she tried to make eye contact with him.  
  
Remus held her gaze for a few moments then finally said, "But you didn't see her face. You didn't see her eyes. I knew what she thought of me and it wasn't anything more than a monster."  
  
"You are Remus. A werewolf is only you a couple of days out of the month but the whole other time you're just Remus. She'll get it and if she doesn't, I'll make her get it." Lily said with a smile.  
  
Remus gave a soft smile then frowned.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Torrance. How did she find out? One minute she acted completely normal around me then the next second she just froze still, like she thought if she moved I would bite her. I don't get it..."  
  
Remus saw Lily bite down on her lip slightly.   
  
"Oh, well...what you have to understand about that--" But Lily was interrupted by Torrance shrieking in her sleep.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~   
  
Lily ripped open her curtains and jumped off of her bed towards Torrance's bed.  
  
"What is it? What's happening to her?" Remus asked as he stared at Torrance's sweat drenched face.  
  
"Oh Merlin...I forgot to give her Madam Pomfrey's pills." Lily gasped.  
  
The whole dorm was nearly awake by now but Lily didn't care. All she focused on was waking Torrance up. You never know...this dream could be more fatal than the last one.  
  
"Pill? What pill?" Remus asked dumbfounded.  
  
Lily ignored the question, "Remus! We need to wake her up." Lily ripped the covers off of Torrance.  
  
Torrance was now muttering incomprehensible things under her breath and thrashing her arms about. Lily began to grow panicky.  
  
"Come on Torrance, wake up. Come on, please wake up." Lily pleaded as she tried to sustain her.  
  
"Torrance, it's just a nightmare. You need to wake up now." Remus said. His tone was gentle and soothing in contrast to Lily's panicky and pleading voice.  
  
Torrance went very still and Lily was finally able to calm down as she saw Torrance's eyes snap open.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***TORRANCE'S POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Oh no..not again." Torrance groaned when she realized where she was. Yeah, you guessed it...she was on the Hogwart's grounds...again.  
  
"This isn't funny anymore! Why give me these visions when they aren't even clear in the first place!" Torrance yelled out into the darkness, not really expecting an answer.   
  
But it wasn't her voice that came out of her mouth, she was in Lily's body...again. Merlin, she really hated being a Seer. If you look at this intelligently, it was all her mother's fault. Then suddenly, she heard a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"Stay away from her! If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Torrance knew that voice...it was none other than James Potter.  
  
Torrance turned around to face him but was met with several green lights that sliced through her lower body. She fell. And of course, pain followed. She felt life draining from her as the blood drained from her body.  
  
Torrance looked up and saw Remus running towards her...again.  
  
"Oh Merlin...Lily don't move, I'll get you to the hospital wing just don't move!" Remus said as he kneeled over her and picked her up. Within moments of being in his arms she noticed the front of his robes were already soaked with her blood. Everything became a blur...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Torrance, it's just a nightmare. You need to wake up now." Torrance snapped her eyes open and sat straight up only to feel pain in her head as she collided with something.  
  
That something happened to be Remus' head as well.  
  
"OUCH! Ugh, nice wake up call..." Torrance muttered as she massaged her forehead. She looked up to see Remus doing the same.  
  
'He's just Remus. Stay calm, he's just Remus. He's not going to eat you' Torrance thought.  
  
"It seems like you didn't have the best nights rest." Remus said.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Torrance replied softly. "I also need to speak to you sometime, about last night...alone." Torrance added as she noticed how pale and peaky Remus was. She didn't look him in the eye. She didn't want him to realize how nervous she was.  
  
"LUPIN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" one of the girls yelled.  
  
At the mention of one of the Marauder's names every single girl snapped their head around at Remus. Then, at the same time, every girl shrieked bloody murder, trying to cover their makeupless faces.  
  
Remus stared at Torrance and Torrance gave him a apologetic look. Lily just chuckled.  
  
"NO BOYS! GET OUT!"  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"  
  
"OUT! OUT! OUT!"  
  
The girls forced Remus out of the dormitory. A little too violently because he ended up tumbling down the girl's stairs into the common room area, where he happened to end up at the rest of the Marauder's feet.  
  
Sirius just stared at Remus then he stared up the girl's staircase. He finally helped Remus up. His eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"How did you...w-when...how the hell did you get in there?" Sirius stammered uncontrollably as he pointed at the girl's dorms.  
  
Remus brushed himself off and said, "My little secret."   
  
  
  
That's when James stepped out from behind Sirius. Remus and James just stared at each other for a while. Remus realized how much James actually towered over him. He was relieved to see his friend smile.  
  
Then James finally said, "Well, maybe you can forgive me for being such a prat and then you can tell us your secret."  
  
Remus grinned. "I'll forgive you Prongs." James grinned as well and gave Remus a hug.  
  
"But I'm not telling you guys how I got in." Remus said as he walked out of the portrait hole. James, Sirius and Peter followed behind him, begging all the way down to the Great Hall.   
  
Nothing could make Remus have a bad day now. He and James were back on good terms, Torrance still wanted to talk to him and he didn't get killed by the big tumble he had down the stairs. Yeah...life was good.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
James was back in his History of Magic class and he couldn't be more bored. The class hadn't even started and he could feel sleep overcoming him. He watched as his partner, Goyle, took a seat opposite from him.   
  
He turned his head in Sirius' direction and saw that him and Macnair were having a glaring contest, every so often one of their eyes would twitch. James chuckled. Macnair wasn't going to win because no one in Gryffindor could beat Sirius in a staring contest.   
  
He glanced at Remus who was seated opposite from Crabbe. He looked absolutely awful. There were bags under his eyes and he was as pale as a ghost. It looked like one good curse could finish him off.   
  
James then gazed at Lily. It made him uneasy that she was only two feet from the biggest git in Slytherin. It appeared that Lucius was doing what he did best, he was insulting Lily but she didn't even seemed phased by his remarks. On the contrary, she just waved them off while she kept busy reading her books. James admired that. She was a wall that no one could penetrate.  
  
"All right, settle down." Professor Binns said tonelessly.  
  
Most of the students in the classroom took their seats.  
  
"Before we begin I need to see Miss Evans at my desk please." Professor Binns said.  
  
James watched as Lily marked her spot in her book and walk up towards the front of the class. James leaned in closer so he could eavesdrop, I mean listen, to their conversation.  
  
"Miss Evans, it has come to my attention that you and Mr. Malfoy can not seem to get along so I am forced to switch your partners." Professor Binns said.  
  
"Yes sir." Lily said.  
  
"I have decided to change your partner with Mr. Lupin. I gather you'll do alright with him, do you agree?"  
  
James saw Lily's face light up, "Yes sir."  
  
Well, at least she wouldn't be near Malfoy, that was a relief. But James still didn't feel any better. He couldn't help but think that Remus was getting all the glory. He didn't blame him. It would just be nice to marry Lily, have babies with her and grow old with her. Was that to much to ask? Didn't James deserve that?  
  
Professor Binns stood up and addressed the class, "Okay, Remus. I have put you with Lily, so you may get up and take your seat next to her."  
  
Remus lifted his head from where he had layed it in his arms only to reveal a very tired and strained looking face. Remus looked at James for a while then looked back at Lily. Was it just him or did Remus have a mischievous twinkle in his eye?  
  
Remus cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Professor but I don't think I can work with Lily."   
  
What are you doing? Lily mouthed behind the professor's back.  
  
James wondered what Moony was up to. So did Sirius because instead of staring at Macnair he turned his focus towards the werewolf as well. Realization dawned on Padfoot's face but James still didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Excuse me?" Professor Binns asked.  
  
"I can't work with her sir." Remus replied.  
  
"And may I ask why not?" Professor Binns showed a trace of annoyance on his transparent face.  
  
"You see sir, I'm the only reason Crabbe over here is passing this term. We already got three-fourths of our essay done and I don't want to abandon him."  
  
Lily's mouth was wide open. James could tell that she was wondering what insanity took over Remus' body because he was wondering the same thing. He wouldn't need to think twice. Who would you choose? A brainless git like Crabbe or a perfect genius like Lily?  
  
"Oh I see...well, not to worry then. Miss Evans I think I will place you--"  
  
Remus interrupted, "James would be happy to do it sir."  
  
The clouds lifted. Sneaky, sneaky Remus. Now, James knew what he was up to. He remained calm and contempt on the outside but inside he was jumping up and down like a mad man. He owed Moony big time. He would build a shrine after him or something.  
  
"I would be happy and honored to be Lily's partner." James practically sang.  
  
"That will do then. Miss Evans you will move your things over to Mister Potter's table." Professor Binns said as he motioned across the room.  
  
Lily stuffed her things in her bookbag and made her way to his table. She glared at Remus the whole way and when she passed his table she clearly swung her bookbag around her back but made sure it hit him in the back of the head. James could hear Torrance's muffled laughted from across the room.  
  
"Now that we have that cleared up, everyone please proceed with their own essays." Professor Binns instructed.  
  
'Okay James, remember what Moony said. Deflate your ego. You already messed up once, lets at least get through this lesson.' James' brain instucted him.  
  
James raised his hand towards his head to ruffle his hair but caught himself halfway.   
  
'You are such a dolt! You know she doesn't like that!'  
  
"So, what is your topic?" Lily asked.  
  
"Uhh...topic?"   
  
"James you astonish me! Are you telling me that you haven't even looked at your topic?" Lily asked.  
  
"Do I really astonish you?" James asked his face glowing with pride.  
  
Lily sighed, "Yes, it astonishes me that you could be at the top of all your classes." Lily reached for the envelope on the table but James snatched it from under her hand.  
  
"Allow me." James said as he opened the envelope for the first time. Lily rolled her eyes. As he read the topic out loud he noticed that Remus was trying to get his attention from across the room.  
  
Deflate your EGO! Remus mouthed quite plainly.  
  
"I'll be right back, don't start without me." James said to Lily. He quickly got up from his seat and swiftly walked to Remus' table.  
  
"Moony...what do I do, what do I do? The Potter charm isn't working. Help me!" James panicked.  
  
Remus exhaled sharply, "Of course it isn't working. When has it ever worked on her? Just be half the gentleman I know you can be and you'll be fine. Talk about stuff she likes and stop being the Gryffindor god!"   
  
James raised his eyebrow slightly, "Aww... I didn't think you noticed."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Prongs, just trust me," Remus sighed, "Out of all the girls in the school why did you pick the one that despises you?"  
  
"Because, there's a fine line between love and hate, Moony." James said as he walked back towards his Lily.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Lily wasn't stupid. She knew what Remus was trying to do and she wouldn't let it happen. Or at least she would try. Throughout the entire lesson Lily noticed that James kept going to Remus' table for help on the 'essay'. As if. It was a miracle. After seven years of yelling at Potter, he had finally listened. Remus finally told him off and she had to admit that James was quite...charming, when he wasn't Mr. High and Mighty.  
  
It was now dinner in the Great Hall and practically everyone who had a stomach was in there at the time. Everyone? Well, that is...everyone but Lily of course. She had much bigger and brighter plans. While everyone was stuffing their faces and drinking from their goblets, Lily was in the boy's dormitory. Yes, that's what I said...the boy's dormitory. Why? She needed something and that something just happened to be James' invisibility cloak.  
  
Then she waited. For who?  
  
She waited for Torrance of course. When dinner was done and everyone was full, Torrance came in through the portrait hole...alone, thank Merlin. That's when Lily told Torrance her plan. And it went something like this...  
  
Torrance fake yawned, "Guys, I'm beat. I'm going to turn in for the night."  
  
James looked up from his chess board, "Alright, you do that then."  
  
"I think I'll come too." Lily said as she stood up from the armchair and stretched.  
  
"Why are you going to bed so early? It's only eight-thirty." Sirius said while his own knight pummeled James' pawn.  
  
"Oh, well you know...beauty sleep." Lily replied.  
  
Remus made a face, "That doesn't sound like you. Beauty sleep? What have you done with the real Lily?" Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight my fair Torrance." Sirius said over-dramatically.  
  
"G'night everyone." Torrance replied but Lily noticed she looked directly at Remus. Remus didn't seem to notice. 'The git...' Lily thought.  
  
Lily and Torrance headed up to their dormitory and shut the door behind them. There, they waited.  
  
"When do you think it's safe to go back down?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Maybe around nine o'clock. I don't think most people would stay up very late especially when we have a Potions exam tomorrow." Torrance answered as she pulled her robes on over her clothing.  
  
"Well, it's nine-thirty...you think the coasts clear?"  
  
Torrance shrugged, "Does it matter? You nicked James' invisibility cloak so we wouldn't get caught. I think it will be alright."  
  
Lily held out the cloak and Torrance covered herself with it. It was hard moving around in that bloody cloak especially going down the girl's stairway. They practically stumbled three times.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Torrance whispered as they reached the bottom of the stairs.   
  
They inched closer towards the common room and groaned at what they saw. Sirius, James and Remus were apparantly still up and carrying on in their own conversation, laughing, and pretty much acting like boys.  
  
"They aren't going to see us. Just move quickly and keep your mouth shut. James might kill me if he finds out I borrowed his cloak." Lily mumbled under the fabric.  
  
Torrance smirked, "Yeah, you might actually have to go out with him as payment for using his cloak without permission."  
  
The girls tip toed across the common room very carefully and very quickly. They made sure not to breathe loudly and held their laughter when one of the Marauders did something stupid. They were more than halfway there when suddenly Remus turned his head sharply around and looked directly at them.  
  
Lily held her breath and covered Torrance's mouth with her hand. They couldn't afford to be caught, not now. After what seemed like forever, Remus faced forward and Lily pushed Torrance towards the portrait hole, opened it up and stumbled out into the Hogwart's corridor.  
  
"We did it...I can't believe we did it." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Be proud later, come on...we still have to make it all the way to Hogsmeade." Torrance said as she guided Lily towards the Hogwart's exit.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Hey Prongs, do that impersonation of Professor McGonagall again. That always cracks me up." Sirius said as he roasted some marshmallows in the Gryffindor fireplace.  
  
Remus knew he should go to bed because he felt absolutely tired and the full moon was tomorrow but...he was a Marauder, need I say more? Remus was watching Prongs mess his face up to look like McGonagall's strict expression.   
  
Mumbling. Remus' ears perked up. He could have sworn he heard mumbling. It was gone...maybe he was more tired than he thought. He went back to watching Sirius and James' pillow fight when...he smelt something familiar. Remus sniffed the air. Strawberries.  
  
Now, you should know something about Remus. He can match everyone of his friends with a particular scent that they give off. James' scent was peppermint and firecracker smoke, Sirius' scent was pumpkin juice and hair gel, Peter's was mothballs, Torrance's smell was cinnamon and of course Lily's was strawberries. Strawberries...  
  
Remus turned his head around to the back of the common room. He scanned the area but didn't see anyone. Being the wise Marauder he was, he knew that if you didn't see something it doesn't mean it's not there. Remus faced forward again and as soon as he did he heard the portrait open then close. Remus put two and two together.  
  
"Who was that?" Sirius asked as he peered at the entrance hole.  
  
"Dunno, maybe the fat lady finally went bonkers." James said.  
  
"I just thought you guys would like to know...Lily and Torrance left here with Prongs' invisibility cloak." Remus said.  
  
"Why didn't you stop them? That's what your werewolf senses are for, Moony! If they get caught, I may never see my cloak again!" James said. Remus smiled at him.   
  
"Then you would miss out on the fun." Remus replied.  
  
"The fun of what?"  
  
"Of seeing where they're going." Sirius finished.   
  
They looked at each other gleefully. James quickly ran up the boy's stairs and came back down with a piece of parchment...the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Remus said as each one of them headed out of the common room.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
So, off they went. Peter declined the offer of going, he said he was way too tired to go off on a night adventure so they left him behind. (A/N: And plus, I don't like him.) They had to be really quiet because without James' cloak they were very vulnerable to the eyes of Filch and Mrs. Norris.   
  
"Okay, were are they Prongs?" Sirius asked below a whisper.  
  
James scanned the map, "Bloody hell! They're already on the Hogwart's grounds."   
  
"Hogwart's grounds? Where exactly are they going?"  
  
"That's why we're following them, you dolt!" James said as he smacked Sirius.  
  
"If you ladies would stop bickering, we can still catch them if we move fast." Remus said as he motioned for them to catch up to him. He was already at the bottom of the Grand Staircase.  
  
"Yes, Proffesor Lupin sir!" Sirius saluted as he and James slid down the railing of the staircase to the bottom. They bowed gracefully when they hit the floor.  
  
"Show-offs." Remus muttered.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
James sprinted down the Hogwart's grounds, Sirius and Remus nipping at his heels. Their feet made no sound against the damp grass. The night sky was clear and the air was cool. He was searching. Searching for any sign of red. Lily's hair stood out no matter where she was.  
  
"Over there!" Sirius said loudly and pointed in the distance.  
  
Remus smacked Sirius, "Shut up Padfoot! We are trying to be stealthy and cunning."  
  
"They must be going to Hogsmeade." Sirius said as he rubbed the back of his sore head.  
  
James grinned devilishly. He had an idea. Oh, and it was a good idea.  
  
"What's cooking in that big head of yours?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think it's time for the grim to pay a visit to the girls, don't you?" James said slyly.  
  
Sirius grinned evilly as well then disappeared, only to leave a big, black, shaggy dog in his place.  
  
"Oh, no." Remus groaned as he saw Sirius quickly sprint towards the unsuspecting girls.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Lily and Torrance were taking their time, walking down the dirt path towards Hogsmeade. You might be asking yourself why they're going to Hogsmeade and why in the middle of the night? Torrance hasn't got a clue but Lily plans to buy their formal robes and she hasn't told her best friend because she hates shopping and she hates formal wear. That answers the first question but it still doesn't answer why she's doing it in the middle of the night. Because keeping your wardrobe a secret is a must. It was like an unwritten rule. No one was suppose to see your wardrobe until the day of the ball. And besides, it's daring, fun and risky to do it at night.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to remind you to take your dreamless pill. I should have remembered." Lily said while she kicked some pebbles that were in her way.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't remember." Torrance replied.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I have these "visions" for a reason, Lils. Without them I can't help anyone and besides, I can achieve useful information out of them."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrow slightly, "Like what?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno like...Remus having a crush on me, for example." Torrance's eyes were sparkling.  
  
Lily was about to reply but a certain noise interrupted her words.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Torrance asked as they both clinged to eachother's arms.   
  
Normally, they wouldn't be afraid. If it was a person they definitely wouldn't be afraid but it wasn't a person's voice that they heard. Nope, it was a low growling and being near the Forbidden Forest wasn't helping ease their fear either.  
  
"Lumos." Torrance muttered and brought her wand out in front of her. The light illuminated the outside of the trees. Torrance slowly shone the light across the path.  
  
"I don't see anything. Maybe it was just our imagin--Wait. What was that?"  
  
And there it was, blocking their entrance to Hogsmeade. An enormous, black dog and it didn't look to friendly at the moment. Lily could hear Torrance's heartbeat through her shirt, or maybe it was her own.   
  
"Lily, is that what I think it is?" Torrance gasped.  
  
"Grim." Lily murmured.   
  
Torrance squeaked. "Okay, I'm calm. Are you calm because I'm definitely calm. Be sure to stay calm. Don't panic, be calm. You must be ca--" Torrance stuttered while she tried to keep her hand from shaking.  
  
Torrance's behavior would have been quite hilarious if this wasn't such a serious situation. It wasn't everyday that you would see Torrance panic.  
  
"Okay, I get the idea." Lily snapped. Her legs felt like lead. There was no way she would have the strength to run.  
  
The dog was inching closer to them, baring its teeth along the way. Long, shiny teeth. Probably sharp too, but she didn't want to find out. Lily quickly pulled out her wand and held it protectively out in front of her. Wait a second...something was eating at the back of her mind, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
**************FLASHBACK**********************  
  
"Promise not to get angry?" Lily asked  
  
"Angry? Why would I get angry?"  
  
Lily gave out a sigh. "Because sometimes I come out by the lake and look at the sky and I see you guys...transform."  
  
Remus was shocked. He didn't say anything.  
  
"You're angry...aren't you?"  
  
Remus finally found his words. "Not angry, just surprised and...relieved."  
  
"Relieved?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm a werewolf but I was afraid I might lose you as a friend. Plus James, Sirius, and Peter became Animagi illegally..."  
  
*************END FLASHBACK *******************  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
'Animagi! Of course, why didn't she think about that before? James was the stag, Peter the rat and Sirius was the...'  
  
"Dog." Lily whispered.  
  
"Know any good spells?" Torrance squeaked.   
  
'Remus looked right at us in the common room, he had to of known that we were there. They must have followed us.' Lily thought.  
  
Lily grinned, "Yeah, I know a spell but I have something better."  
  
Lily pryed Torrance off of her arm and walked slowly towards the "dog" with the sweetest smile she could muster upon her face.  
  
"Lily, you're going to get your arse bitten! Get back here now!" Torrance hissed.  
  
She didn't listen, she just kept walking towards the so called grim. Lily was bubbling with mirth. She could just imagine what thoughts were going through Sirius' head right now.  
  
"Come here little doggy woggy. Come here, come here." Lily said with her best baby voice.  
  
The "dog" or Sirius tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Is the little doggy woggy hungry? Is he? Does the doggy want some candy? Come here."  
  
Sirius barked enthusiastically and wagged his tail. Lily reached deep inside her robes, pulled out a chocolate frog and held it out in front of her. Sirius jumped with eagerness. When Sirius was close enough to sniff the food Lily pounced on top of him and held him down.  
  
"Okay, time to show yourself." Lily said as she hit him with a bright light from her wand and held his fur tightly with the other hand.   
  
The "dog" was now lengthening in size. Fur started to disappear, his arms and legs lengthened and grew more muscular. All that was left was Lily sitting on top of a sheepish looking Sirius.  
  
"Sirius." Lily spat as she looked down at him.  
  
"Don't let him go yet." Torrance said darkly. Lily knew that Torrance didn't like being messed with.  
  
Instead Torrance yelled out into the darkness, "Whoever's out there, you have two choices! You can watch Snuffles die or you can fly like a phoenix from the ashes of your pathetic life and come get this damn dog!"  
  
"We're flying, we're flying." someone yelled back.  
  
The voice came from within the shadows of the trees. And of course, out stepped Mr. Egotistical himself followed closely by an apologetic looking Remus.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Lily growled and shoved Sirius aside.  
  
"Geez, it was just a joke. You know, the kind you laugh at?" Sirius said as he dusted himself off.  
  
Torrance rolled her eyes, "You know, I think you're too cocky for your own good." Lily could tell that it took all of Torrance's will power not to bruise Sirius' pretty little face.   
  
"Potter, what the hell is your damn problem?!" Lily yelled at James.  
  
James cringed at the use of his last name. "Is it Potter now? It looks like we took a step back in our relationship."  
  
"What relationship? There is no relationship! I got further with Sirius just now when I was straddled on top of him!"  
  
James turned red, "I just thought I would teach you a lesson for stealing my invisibility cloak."  
  
"Borrowed." Lily corrected.  
  
"Borrowed or not, you still took it without permission."  
  
"With every intention of bringing it back!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sirius waved his arms about as he strutted over between Lily and James, "Forget the stupid cloak! What I want to know is, how did you know about me being an Animagus? Hm?"  
  
"That's what I want to know." Torrance said as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
Lily sighed and went into the whole story about seeing the guys transform in her fifth year.   
  
"So I figured you guys became Animagi to help out Remus. That's why I didn't tell anybody." Lily finished.   
  
Torrance, Sirius, and James slowly looked at Remus. Remus nervously cleared his throat.  
  
"Hem, Hem. Uh, did I forget to mention that Lily and Torrance know that I'm a werewolf? Must have slipped my mind."  
  
Lily noticed how weak and sick Remus looked. 'He should be in the Hospital Wing, not gallivanting around with his friends,' Lily thought. Then, without warning, Remus' legs just collapsed from underneath him. But thanks to James' good reflexes, he was able to catch him before he hit the ground. It was amazing! In a matter of seconds, Sirius and James transformed from being the Gryffindor gods to compassionate and caring brothers.  
  
"Come on Moony, me and Padfoot are taking you back to the castle." James said as he slung Remus' arm around his neck. Sirius did the same.  
  
Why couldn't James be like that all the time? He was so gentle with Remus and yet he was the same James she grew up with. 'Okay, he is capable of being a normal human being.' she thought.   
  
"Here, you may need this." Lily yelled. She tossed James his cloak. "Oh, and James?"  
  
James looked back at her.  
  
"Be careful." Lily said.  
  
James grinned at her and gave a nod. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: I know I said that Lily and Torrance would shop for dress robes in this chapter but I need more time to develop that idea. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll have the next addition out asap.  
  
Always,   
  
Indiangurl 


	12. Calming the Drama

Author's Note: Hey to all my lovely reviewers out there. I am so glad you guys seem to like my story. It means a lot. Really, it does.  
  
Now, I have a question. It's like a poll, if you will. Okay, would you guys rather see:  
  
1. Lily and Remus in an arguement. (If we do this we will find out why Lily doesn't cry...well, we'll find out anyway but this way will be faster.)  
  
2. Remus tricks Lily into telling how she feels about James. (I'm not going to tell you how.)  
  
3. Sirius finds out that Remus fancies Torrance. (I dunno about this one...)  
  
Please state which one you would you want to see in the review. Thanks!  
  
Chapter Title: Calming the Drama  
  
Disclaimer: By now you guys should really know that these character aren't mine. Well, at least the ones you heard of. Torrance is one hundred percent mine.  
  
***TORRANCE'S POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
She followed her best friend through the entrance of Hogsmeade, down the dirt path towards the end of the chain of shops. Torrance still had her wand tip lit as it was quite dark out and easy to trip over rocks in the road. Hogsmeade seemed very eerie when there wasn't any wizards out walking about.  
  
"Lily, what are we doing here? My legs hurt, I'm tired and I can't feel my fingers." Torrance whined. She held up her arm to reveal a red and shivering hand.  
  
"We're almost there. Just two shops over." Lily replied.  
  
Two shops over? Okay, they just passed the Three Broomsticks. The only shops that were left was Quality Quidditch Supplies and...  
  
"NO!!" Torrance stopped abruptly, "You won't take me alive!" She turned and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.   
  
Merlin, she wished that Lily wasn't faster than her. In a matter of seconds, Torrance could feel Lily dig her nails into her arm.  
  
"You are going to get a dress, you are going to look pretty and you're going to like it." Lily said as she pretty much dragged her into the formal robes shop.  
  
Torrance heard the ring of the bell as they entered the surprisingly bright store. There were all sorts of dresses and robes to please any kind of wizard. Some dresses that flared at the bottom, some that were real sparkly. There were ones with thin straps and some without. They were all really beautiful and princess-like. Torrance didn't like it.  
  
"Hello girls. How may I help you?" the store clerk asked.  
  
Lily let go of her arm, "Um, we need dresses for an upcoming ball--"  
  
Torrance took this chance to look around the small shop. Okay, okay she had to admit that some of the dresses were really gorgeous but she also had to admit that she wouldn't be caught dead in one of them.   
  
See, there's this thing about Torrance. Nobody has ever seen her wear jewelry except her locket around her neck, she has never let anyone see her with a bathing suit on and the only time she ever wore a dress was when her mom made her. Which was seldom. She wore very little make-up, but that was about it.  
  
Lily practically skipped over towards her, "Ready to find you a dress?"  
  
Torrance despised her cheery attitude.  
  
"What did I do to you? Did I hurt you in some way?"  
  
Lily looked confused, "What?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the term 'cruel and unusual punishment'?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't you want to look good for Sirius?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"For Remus?" Lily inquired.  
  
Torrance sighed, "Fine! Fine, you win."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
After about a hour, Torrance hadn't made any progess. Lily had come in and out of the dressing room four times and had already found her dress, which was amazing by the way.   
  
Torrance was in the back of the store going through a rack when Lily came up to her with an alarming wide grin on her face.  
  
"I've found it! This is the one for sure!" Lily said triumphantly. She held out a long and slender, gold-colored dress.  
  
"That's not even a full dress!" Torrance protested. Lily seemed set on that dress because without another word she had Torrance pushed into the nearest changing room. Ten minutes passed...  
  
"Come on! It doesn't take that long to try on a bloody dress!" Lily yelled as she banged on the door.  
  
"I'm not coming out." Torrance said stubbornly.  
  
Lily chuckled, "What are you going to do then? It's nearing eleven o'clock, are you going to stay the night here?"  
  
"You don't understand! The last time I was this naked I was coming out of a uterus!"  
  
Lily sighed, "Don't make me come in there and get you."  
  
The door opened gradually.  
  
Lily gasped, "Perfect..."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Remus opened his eyes slowly only to shut them again against the bright rays that sneaked through the window. He knew this place. He rolled over on his side and saw James slumped over in a hospital chair fast asleep. It was always quiet in this part of the castle. That is, until Sirius came in.  
  
"Okay gentlemen, time to put your galleons down." Sirius announced as he took out a crumpled piece of parchment from the inside of his robes.  
  
"Five for me." Peter said from the corner of the room, digging in his pocket and pulling out a fistful of loose change.  
  
"Oh, come on, Wormtail." Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Be a little more risky."  
  
"What, pray tell, are you trying to do this time?" Remus asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Betting on Jamsey," Sirius announced like it was an everyday activity. "Come on Moony, I'm giving great odds. Three to one that Prongsey gets the hell beaten out of him for the stunt we pulled last night."  
  
Remus looked shocked. "I thought you had more faith in James' charming ability! Lily wouldn't actually blow up for just that little thing," he stopped, thought for a second, then continued: "Er...better write me up for fifteen..."  
  
"Ah...now there's a good man!" Sirius exclaimed gleefully as he scribbled the bets down on his parchment. "Maybe a bit of me has rubbed off on you, yet."  
  
"God forbid." Remus muttered.  
  
At that moment, James awoke from his slumber with his glasses crooked on his face.  
  
"So, I heard you had a fine time last night. Too bad I missed it." Peter said, trying the best to hide his smile.  
  
Without answering, James lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes while producing a long heart-felt sigh.  
  
"Lily is going to kill me."  
  
"To right you are." Remus replied.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The morning went by quickly enough. Pretty much eventless. Sirius managed to pick up two more detentions and James tried to steer clear of Lily and Torrance all morning. But it was inevitable because History of Magic was next.  
  
"Come on. We have to go in there together." James whispered outside of Professor Binns classroom.  
  
James peered inside and managed to see that Lily had already seated herself at his table.  
  
"Oh no...It's not mine or anyone else's problem now." Sirius said, folding his arms across his chest. "You're on your own mate. She blames you, not me."  
  
"What's this I hear? Sirius Black is giving up on a fellow Marauder? Dear God, I always knew this would happen but I never thought I would be alive to see it."  
  
"You've seen what these women can do with a wand. Blokes like us haven't got a chance." Sirius said, pushing James into the classroom.  
  
Ironically, James lost his balance and stumbled halfway across the classroom and fell at Lily's feet.  
  
"Smooth Potter." Lily said, crossing her legs.  
  
"Yeah well, you know me...always making an entrance." James replied, sending glares at a smug looking Sirius. He sat down.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I do know you."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The History of Magic class seemed to take forever. It was torture to our poor James. He kept trying to make conversation only to be put down by Lily.  
  
"So, uh, Remus is feeling pretty bad today...I don't think we'll be seeing him around." James said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Lily looked up from her completed essay, "Well, I think he should be feeling pretty bad since the full moon is today."  
  
James quickly looked around the room to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Don't talk about it so casually. What if someone heard you?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Stop being paranoid, nobody heard."   
  
James watched Lily pull out a book from her bag and begin reading.   
  
"So..." James said, "Have you found a dress for the ball yet?"  
  
"Yes. Torrance and I found one on the late Hogsmeade visit last night." Lily said, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Is it pretty?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Expensive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you breathe in it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it--"  
  
"Stop asking me questions! What are you trying to do?"  
  
"I'm trying to push your buttons. Is it working?" James asked.  
  
"I have no buttons to push." Lily said matter-of-factly.  
  
James tipped his chair on its back legs, "That's not true. Everyone has a button, you just have to know where to push."  
  
"Oh, well if that's true I found your button a long time ago." Lily said.  
  
James snorted, "The button rule doesn't apply to me. I'm too laid-back to worry."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrow then stood gradually from her chair.  
  
James' heart froze as he watched Lily inch closer to his face. She was so close, he could practically taste her perfume. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily breathed into his ear, "Then how come you're not breathing?"  
  
"Uh..err..t-the...well..--"  
  
"Face it Potter, I am your button." Lily said, heaving her bag onto her shoulder. Professor Binns dismissed the class and Lily exited the room.  
  
James stood up from his chair, his knees feeling like jelly. Sirius walked over to him and leaned casually onto his shoulder.  
  
"There may be luck for you yet, mate."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***TORRANCE'S POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Torrance stood in front of her mirror in the girl's dormitory. She held in front of her, the gold dress that she would be wearing to the ball. After several pleadings from Lily, Torrance finally decided that she would let Lily dress her up like a doll.  
  
'Why me?' Torrance thought as she sized herself up in the mirror, 'It's not like I want to impress anyone.'  
  
'Well, that's not completely true. What about Remus?' Torrance thought immediately.  
  
Torrance sighed.   
  
Maybe he could accept her for who she really is. I mean, look at him. He wasn't exactly honest about who he was either. Being a werewolf and all, you would think that he would know what being different felt like.   
  
'The only difference is, he's only different once a month. You're different all the time. Do you think he can handle that?'  
  
Torrance slowly twirled in front of the mirror.  
  
"Remus will accept me." Torrance said to her reflection.  
  
"Yes my dear, you just keep saying that." The mirror spoke back to her.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Torrance went down to the infirmary to see how Remus was doing. When she arrived there, it appeared that he had already left to the Whomping Willow for his monthly transformation. Sighing, Torrance headed back to the commons for a full nights rest.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The next morning, she woke up bright and early. Well, early anyway. It wasn't even light outside when she woke up. Which was weird, what woke her up? She slipped her night robe on over her bed wear and quietly opened the door and headed downstairs. As she inched downward towards the common room, she could hear whispering, but when she got there the room was empty.  
  
"That's odd...I could have sworn--" Torrance mumbled, pulling her robe tighter around her.  
  
She cautiously scanned the room from where she stood but saw no one. Giving up, she turned to head back upstairs when suddenly out of pure luck she saw a dent in the carpet across the room.   
  
Torrance quickly walked over towards the corner of the room and kicked what appeared to be thin air. But thin air doesn't talk.  
  
"Ouch!" came a voice from nowhere.  
  
"Why in the bloody hell are you up so early?" Torrance asked, pulling off the invisibility cloak from James, Sirius, and Peter.  
  
"How'd you know we were here?" James asked, rubbing his shin where Torrance had kicked.  
  
"It was Peter's breathing. I swear, the rat could be mistaken for a troll." Sirius murmured.  
  
Torrance rolled her eyes, "Actually, I saw your foot imprints in the carpet," she pointed at their feet.   
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
"Well, now that I have you two alone, " Torrance grabbed Sirius and James by their collars, "I want to talk about your little prank. Did you think it was funny, scaring the daylights out of me and Lily?" Torrance asked, glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah!" Sirius backed away from Torrance, his hands up in the air. "This is on James' head, not mine. I'm not going to a complete hell just because my best mate is in a downward spiral leading to a path of eternal hurt and excruciating pain."  
  
Torrance turned her death glare at James.  
  
"Okay, I know! It was a stupid plan. I'm sorry, okay?" James said, cowering slightly at Torrance's grip on him.  
  
Sirius chuckled, "Come on, you have to admit it was pretty funny until Lily threw herself on top of me. Then it was exciting..."  
  
James smacked Sirius, "Go throw yourself in front of a train Padfoot."  
  
"So, what are you guys doing up so early?" Torrance asked, letting go of their necks.  
  
"Just came back from visiting Remus. He looks and feels terrible but he'll be his right self when the afternoon comes." Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll go take a shower or something. See you fellas later then." Torrance said, heading back up towards her room.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
In the late morning Remus finally had the strength to get up out of the Hospital Wing. He had bruises on his biceps and he was starving to death. He looked at himself in front of the mirror. Boy, did he look awful. Bags under his bloodshot eyes, pale face, welts on his chest and scratches here and there on his abs.  
  
"Hello Remus."   
  
He stopped examining the damage to his body and turned around to see Torrance standing in the entrance of the room. He quickly walked over to his bed and pulled on his shirt over his head.  
  
"How's it going?" Torrance asked.  
  
"Not to bad, anything interesting happen today?" Remus croaked. He had never been good at small talk.  
  
"Well, Sirius couldn't bear to sit through the entire Potions class without causing something to explode in a fit of flames."  
  
Remus smiled, "Blowing up sulpher again, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, my mum's going to kill me, you know," Torrance muttered under her breath, poking her finger through one of her scorched robe pockets. "These are brand new. Thanks to him, they'll probably disintegrate in the wash."  
  
"I'm glad I missed it." Remus replied, fidgeting with the back of his hair.  
  
Remus and Torrance just stood there, in an uncomfortable silence. Not knowing what to say to one another. What could he say? I'm sorry for not telling you I was a fierce man-eating monster and I should have told you a long time ago?  
  
"I'm sorry." Torrance said, playing with the locket around her neck.  
  
"For what?"   
  
He thought he should be the one apologizing. Not the other way around. What should she be sorry for?  
  
"For thinking of you less than a human." Torrance mumbled. "I just got scared and I really think you're a great guy. Sweet even. And I just wanted to let you know that it doesn't change anything between us or our relationship."  
  
"And what exactly is there between us?" Remus asked cautiously, frightened of his own daring to ask such a question.  
  
Torrance looked up at him, "Well--"  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Lupin but it is time to take your potion." Madam Pomfrey called out from the other room.  
  
Muttering a string of curses under his breath Remus replied, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"I'll see you later." Torrance said as she swept out of the room quickly.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Remus cursed his luck all the way back to his dormitory. When he opened the door, his nose was hit with the most disgusting smell.  
  
"Ack! Did something die in here again?" As the intense smell of sulfer hit him, he staggered through the door, looking as though he may blow chunks.  
  
Peter crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Padfoot decided to see how much chaos he could create in one Potions class. It wasn't very amusing."  
  
"I bet." Remus replied, trying not to gag at the horrible smell.  
  
As if right on cue, the running water in the bathroom stopped. Sirius came casually stolling out, a towel around his waist and his overgrown hair sopping wet. "Hey James, you should try Pete's new body wash. It makes you smell like mang...oh."  
  
The four Marauders stood in awkward silence for several hard seconds before Peter piped up.  
  
"It's not mango, it's tropical fruit."  
  
James winced, really not caring to receive this kind of information. "That's not much better, Wormtail."  
  
Remus decided to change the topic. "So, Peter. Who are you going with to the ball next week?"  
  
Peter turned slightly red, "This rat is flying solo."  
  
"That means he couldn't hire a date." James muttered to Sirius.  
  
"At least I'm not taking a vegetable for a date. Tell me, she does have a brain, doesn't she?" Peter snapped at James.  
  
James groaned, "Don't remind me!"  
  
Remus chuckled while kicking his boots off onto the floor. Sirius however had to keep his towel around his waist with difficulty from laughing so hard.  
  
James glared at Sirius, "I know where you sleep, Padfoot. I also happen to know what you say in your sleep." James put on a high pitched voice for his impression of Sirius: "Oh, Torrance! I love you! Hold me Torrance! Kiss me like you've never kissed another man! Oh, Torrance!"  
  
Sirius was no longer laughing, neither was Remus for that matter.  
  
"Damn it, Potter!" Sirius growled like a dog, advancing on James, who looked utterly pleased with himself for pissing off his friend so much. "Wank off, you little bastard!"  
  
Remus pulled Sirius back before he could do permanent damage to James' nose. "No fighting tonight, Padfoot," Remus muttered, retraining his friend. "Besides, it wouldn't look so good. You're just wearing a towel...we wouldn't want Lily to get jealous now, would we?"  
  
Almost magically, Sirius' face slowly cracked into a small smile. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He then put on the same high pitched voice James had used for his impression: "Oh Jamesy dearest. Would you be a sweetheart and go fetch me my pants? They're still in the showers."  
  
"With relish, lamb-chop." James played along, while he waltzed over to the next room to retrieve his companion's clothes.  
  
Remus shook his head as he began to fold his own laundry. "I'll never understand you and Jim," he said to Sirius. "One minute you're at eachother's throats, the next you're giving eachother pet names."  
  
Sirius threw an arm around Remus, still holding the towel with the other. "Yes, it's true. Prongs and I have a fickled relationship. Maybe, one day, you'll have a special connection with someone too."  
  
James reappeared into the room. "Maybe with his secret date to the ball that we have no idea about."  
  
Sirius put a hand on his heart, pretending to look scandalized. "Ah! Methinks Remie has begun to crack under the pressure of his teenaged male hormones! Going to ask that special someone to share a nap with you, whoever she may be."  
  
"Who says I haven't already?" Remus arched an eyebrow airly.  
  
James snorted loudly. "You're joking," he spat out, but Remus clearly did not find any humour in the subject. For once, James was quite speechless. "You're joking," he repeated, asking a question rather than making a statement.  
  
Peter went absolutely pale. "You mean...You--"  
  
Remus nodded knowingly, a small smirk of contentment creeping away across his face.  
  
"I don't believe you," Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I always thought I'd be the first to go...then maybe Jim- but you?" he paused for a moment and mused restlessly over the horrible thought.  
  
James smirked, "Fine then. Who is she?"  
  
Taking the time to think of an answer to really eat away at James' nerves, Remus replied delicately: "Lily."  
  
James almost choked with laughter. "Lily? That's the best you could come up with? Bloody hell, Lupin, if you're going to make something up, make it so that it actually sounds believable. Lily? Merlin, you'd have an easier time taking Snape out for a romantic evening then jumping into bed with the untouchable Lily."  
  
Remus didn't care to reply. His expression stayed cooly on his face, the corner of his mouth not even twitching. He almost seemed...completely serious.  
  
"Moony," Sirius' laughter quickly died off, his heart flopping quickly in his chest. "Please tell me you're joking."  
  
No expression. Nothing.  
  
"Oh God!" Peter's eye's widened, a fit of nausea rolling over his stomach. "Oh God, oh God, oh God! He's really not joking! Merlin, Remus how could you?"  
  
"Don't believe him Pete," James eyed the werewolf suspiciously. "The little berk's lying."  
  
"Fine then, you don't believe me?" Remus' smile grew even wider, as if he was enjoying battling around with his friend's sanity. "Ask Lily, she'll tell you."  
  
"I think I will ask," James said darkly. "Just to prove what a lying bastard you are."  
  
Remus smirked, quite glad James was ready to call his bluff. "She steals the covers you know."  
  
"Lupin, I-"  
  
"And howls. Thinks she's a werewolf herself."  
  
Sirius and Peter plugged up their ears.  
  
"You're completely and utterly full of shit."  
  
"Thank you." Remus said cheerfully.  
  
'Why is it so easy to make James jealous?' Remus thought to himself. 'I swear I'm going to get them together, if it's the last thing I do!'  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
It was dinner time in the Great Hall and as usual Lily was sitting with her best friend, talking away.  
  
"So then he asks me what exactly there is between us." Torrance said as she drank from her goblet.  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't say anything. Madam Pomfrey chose that exact moment to peep into the room!"  
  
Lily sighed. How ironic.  
  
The next thing she knew, Remus was running full speed in her direction, completely out of breath and red in the face.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Lily said, eating from her plate.  
  
"James....coming...play....along." Remus gasped, heaving for breath.  
  
"Play along? With what?"  
  
"HEY LILY!" James yelled, entering the Great Hall. Not caring who was looking at him.  
  
Lily stood up next to Remus, "Yes?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Moony has been telling me that you two were a thing." James said.  
  
"A thing? What is that suppose to mean?" Lily asked, glancing at Remus with a confused expression upon her face.  
  
Remus gave her a knowing glance.  
  
"He tells me, you guys have...well, you know. Been in bed." James said slowly.  
  
Sirius snorted with amusement behind him and Torrance choked on her pumpkin juice being her.  
  
Lily snapped her head in Remus' direction. "He what?!"  
  
"So, it isn't true then?" James asked quickly, sending Remus smug looks.  
  
Lily cleared her throat, "Oh, no. It's true. One hundred percent."  
  
"What?" James asked dangerously, taking a step forward in Remus' direction. Remus seemed extremely entertained by the situation.  
  
"Oh yeah, I thought you knew. He steals the covers, you know."  
  
James' face drained of color. Sirius and Peter replugged their ears.  
  
Lily stepped closer to James and whispered in his ear. "I know now why he's a werewolf. Howls like mad in the sack." she stepped back quickly.  
  
"I-I don't believe you!" James yelled, his chest heaving.  
  
Remus burst out laughing with such force, Lily thought he might be having a heart attack.  
  
"Oh no! I can't believe you fell for that!? Me?" Remus pointed at Lily. "And her? I should be so lucky."  
  
Lily shook her head slowly.  
  
"Run Lupin," James said murderously. "Run your arse off!"  
  
"I think he means it mate." Sirius said.  
  
You didn't need to tell Remus twice. The next blink of an eye, he was gone. Out of the Great Hall and James hot on his heels.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: I know, it isn't as long as the other chapters. But now, I will start getting into the Christmas Ball chapters and the humor that follows after it. So bear with me. I plan to have maybe around five more chapter, but who knows? There may be more. I also know that this chapter was kind of pointless, I just figured that this story had enough drama in it so, I made a pointless chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	13. All Roads Lead to the Ball

Author's Note:   
  
Where do I begin? Umm...first off I guess I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I hope I don't lose reviewers for this. I just had a temporary writer's block but obviously it's gone now. I would like to thank everyone that participated in the poll. I actually had a tie between Remus tricking Lily and Remus and Lily getting into a fight. So, I guess you'll get to see them both. No one chose Sirius finding out about Remus' feelings for Torrance and I don't really know why. Oh well, you guys are the reviewers and I just think it's cool that you have some what of a say in what happens in chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this one.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chapter Title: All Roads Lead to the Ball  
  
Disclaimer: (see previous chapters)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
After all the testing, homework, potions, essays, wand work.... well, after all of that...it was finally the first day of Christmas break. But it just wasn't that, as if that wasn't enough, it was the day before the Christmas Ball. Yes, that's right. It was THE DAY. Girls were snapping at each other, guys were completely stressed out, professors were...well, they were being professors. And you could find James upstairs, in his dorm, checking off a list.  
  
Extra-Strength Dungbombs?................Check!  
  
No Heat, Wet Start Filibuster's Fireworks?..........Check!  
  
Spontaneously Combusting Fruitcake?............Check!  
  
Sanity?.......Er - No, let's skip that one for now. James bit on the end of his quill while he ran his hand through his hair. Now, you may be wondering what the hell he is doing. I'll tell you. He is devising a Christmas Ball "blow-out". He couldn't do it at his fifth year's ball because Lily had hexed him for...well, he wasn't quite sure what he had done but it wasn't good.   
  
'That hex lasted forever, though. You have to give that girl credit. She does know her Charms,' James thought proudly.  
  
Anyway, what was I doing? Oh, right - -   
  
Disintegrating Parchments?...........Check!  
  
Exploding Broomstick?.........Oh yes. You better believe it, love. Remus and I just finished the prototype; it's guaranteed to send Malfoy into cardiac arrest. Not to mention Mr. Beater-Quidditch-King-of-the-World, our own Sirius Black. He's not really a king in Quidditch but James had to admit he did have some flashy moves. Loves his broomstick a bit too much, if you ask me.  
  
James smiled to himself as he thought back to when Remus had announced to the both of them that he was going to quit the team to seek out better grades. Sirius nearly had a seizure.  
  
'Are you bloody stark raving mad?' Sirius had screamed after Remus' announcement. 'Give up Quidditch to study and get better grades? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!'  
  
'Life's not all cobbing and Snitches, Padfoot,' Remus had replied shortly. 'And besides, you've got the whole Quidditch thing down without me - - I think. If you call what you do on a broomstick "playing Quidditch".'  
  
Ah, yes, James' remembered Marauder rivalry. Sirius then swore fluently at Remus for several minutes (Peter and James wrote all of it down for future reference) before James' mum came around into the kitchen and almost fainted when she heard what language her son's best friend was spewing out. Sirius got his mouth washed out with soap, Remus got into trouble for provoking Sirius, and Peter and I got death glares for being in the same general vicinity as the chaos. But of course, they had reasoned with Remus into staying on the team.  
  
Even after several thousand more arguments like the one above, Sirius and Remus still were the best of friends, practically brothers. All of them were and would always be. The Marauder connection had always been misunderstood outside immediate friends and family. It's not like they could read each other's mind or anything (he was suspicious of Remus though); but even if James could, he wouldn't want to. Stepping into Padfoot's mind is like covering your trousers in bacon and climbing into a den with a half-starved werewolf, singing at the top of your lungs: 'My trousers are made of pork products! Dinner's served. Come and get it!' Oh yes, like that's healthy...  
  
Let's see...Exploding Mintdrops?.......Check!  
  
Laxative Pills?............Check! (Oh, I'm going to have fun with those)  
  
Growth Spurt Tarts?...........Ch --  
  
Woah, woah, woah....Wait - - Growth Spurt Tarts? I didn't even know that I owned Growth Spurt Tarts. I should give Peter one and see what happens.  
  
James sighed and looked around at his dorm: scorch marks from the previous year (don't ask), ink stains on the floor, holes in the wall (James got a little too zealous with his broomstick in sixth year), candy wrappers...Merlin, he was going to miss Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Prongs! You up there? PRONGS!"  
  
James quickly checked his watch. He was already late! He hurriedly stripped down to his knickers and searched for his Quidditch robes.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"What the bloody hell is taking him so long?" Sirius groaned, pacing the floor at the bottom of the boy's staircase. "We should have been practicing fifteen minutes ago!"  
  
Sirius stopped pacing, checked his watch for the third time then began pacing again in the opposite direction.  
  
Lily, who had enough of Sirius' moaning and groaning, finally said, "Why don't you go up there and check on him? He might have fallen asleep on the toilet bowl again like he did in third year."  
  
"Okay, remind me again why Lils and I have to watch you guys practice in the freezing cold," Torrance asked, poking at the coals in the fireplace.  
  
"Simple. James plays better when Lily is out there in the stadium. It just gives him more reason to show off for her," Remus replied as he started to polish the end of his broomstick.  
  
Lily began watching Sirius pace back and forth. Remus polishing his broom, back and forth. Torrance poking at the coals, back and forth. Back and forth, back and forth, back and --  
  
"Okay! That's it!" Lily said, finally giving up her patience. She stood up from the armchair and marched up the boy's staircase. Without knocking, she entered the dorm room.  
  
"Potter! Come on! Everyone is waiting for you and it's driving me--"  
  
Now there's a sight she never thought she'd see. Behold, James and all his glory. And boy, was he glorious. Lean, built, hard muscles. Beautiful golden-brown, tanned skin. Lily's heartbeat started to race into overdrive as she watched James reach for his Quidditch robes from the top of his closet. Back facing her, he searched for his boots inside his closet. Lily couldn't tear her eyes away from him. From him.   
  
Okay, slowly walk out of the room. Quietly, he hasn't seen you yet, Lily thought. With difficulty, she forced her legs to move into the opposite direction. She was at least two feet from the door when--THUMP!  
  
Lily had tripped over a DADA textbook, which made her tumble backwards and land on Sirius bed.  
  
"Brilliant! Absolutely spiffing..." Lily mumbled as she tried to untangle herself from Sirius' blankets.  
  
"Need help?" James asked, fully clothed to Lily's disappointment, holding out his hand to lift her up.  
  
"Well, you took so long and I came up here to hurry you up but then I saw that you were already getting ready so I figured that I would just leave you alone then I tripped over that damned textbook and now I'm here talking to you and whoa! Is that a door? I'll just be going now..."Lily quickly stumbled out of the dorm and ran down the stairs without another glance back at James.  
  
"Well, is he ready yet?" Torrance asked, still poking at the coals in the fire.  
  
"Uh...he'll be right down," Lily said, trying to calm her pulse rate down.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
THUMP, DUM. THUMP, DUM. THUMP, DUM. THUMP, DUM.  
  
  
  
Remus could hear Lily's heart beat from a mile away. And by the color of her cheeks and the way her hands were shaking slightly, Remus knew that something was not in proportion.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Remus asked Lily when she took a seat by him.  
  
THUMP, DUM. THUMP, DUM...  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Because if I didn't know any better, I would say that--"  
  
"PRONGS! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" Sirius yelled impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming!" James yelled back, springing down the stairs. "It takes time to look this good."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. Tell me, is that a ketchup stain on your pants?" Torrance asked.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Enough with the dandy chitchat. Come on, the team is probably planning mutiny right now as we speak." Sirius motioned towards the portrait hole.  
  
The whole gang got up from their positions and headed towards the swinging portrait, Lily and James getting there first. It seemed that both of them wanted to get through at the same time, causing them to bump shoulders.  
  
"Oh, go ahead," Lily said, appearing to Remus like she didn't want to even look at James.  
  
"No you were here first, I insist."  
  
"Go on. You're closer, I'll wait."  
  
"I really think that - -"  
  
"BUGGER! WOULD ONE OF YOU JUST WALK THROUGH?" Sirius bellowed.  
  
Lily and James, looking shocked by his outburst, finally decided to let Torrance go first. Remus and Sirius followed.  
  
"It was so much simpler when they hated each other..." Sirius murmured to Remus.  
  
~  
  
"Remus Lupin........Heeeellllllllooooooooo.....Earth to Remus......"  
  
Remus opened his eyes. Slowly, a head of red hair and green eyes came into focus.  
  
"Lily, geroff..." Remus grumbled, pushing Lily away.  
  
"Love you too, sunshine," Lily cooed sarcastically.  
  
"What...what time is it," Remus asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Ten thirty-seven in the morning, on the dot."  
  
"That's just corking..." Remus sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Where is everybody?"  
  
The boy's dorm was completely deserted, not one Marauder in sight.  
  
"Well, let me see...ah, yes! Sirius and Torrance went to Hogsmeade to buy his last minute dress robes, Peter is probably trying to find a last minute date and James is trying to work off some pounds at the last minute before the ball. And since I don't like being a third wheel, couldn't run a mile if my life depended on it and can't save Peter from the dateless pit of hell....I'm here with you," Lily said sweetly.  
  
"Aww...your happiness is intoxicating. Remind me to hex you the next time I see my wand." Remus replied, lazily getting out of his warm bed and throwing on the nearest piece of clothing from off of the floor.  
  
"What's up your rear end this morning?" Lily asked while Remus headed into the bathroom.  
  
"It's nothing. Just that I'm aching in places that shouldn't ache, at least I think they shouldn't ache. It just feels unnatural. You were there, you saw how hard practice was last night." Remus groaned, squeezing toothpaste onto his toothbrush.  
  
"Stop being such a baby. Come on, Sirius looked completely fine when he walked out with Torrance and not to mention that James is out there still exercising." Lily said.  
  
"I'd rather you not compare my athletic ability to your boyfriend's. I'd lose every time."  
  
"Wait, I thought you had your werewolf senses. Don't you?"  
  
(He took note on how Lily didn't protest at his use of the word 'boyfriend'. Hmm...how interesting.)  
  
Remus shrugged, "I guess. Why?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Well, doesn't that include your werewolf strength as well?"  
  
Werewolf strength…well, sure he had it. But the real question is, will he ever use it and that answer is a definite 'no'. Always is and always will be. Too risky. It was hard enough to hold back his werewolf urges.  
  
Remus took his time to rinse his mouth out before he replied, "Only for a good reason will I ever use my strength."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***TORRANCE'S POV***   
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
It was now the moment every single girl has waited for. While all the Gryffindor girls hurriedly pushed and shoved to get a glimpse in front of the mirror, Torrance was examining herself on the other side of the room.  
  
Curse Lily. Curse the woman who had invented dresses. Who needed them anyway? And makeup. Torrance felt the eyeshadow and powder on the surface of her face. She licked her lips. Why did lipstick taste the way it does?  
  
Seven-thirty.  
  
The doors would open at eight o'clock and Torrance could not be more nervous.  
  
'But why? It's not like I haven't danced with a guy before. Sirius is a great dancer, too.'  
  
And yet, she could not keep her thoughts upon Sirius Black but on his best friend. Remus.   
  
Torrance slowly walked up towards the mirror when all the girls went downstairs to grab their date. Tight. Why did this dress have to be so damn tight? She ran her fingers through her hair. Lily was so good with her charms. Not one tangle. Everything seemed to be fine about her appearance. No reason for Remus not to like me, right?  
  
"Are you ready?" Lily asked, looking at her with utmost pride.  
  
"Yeah," Torrance said shakily, "Lily, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Don't worry, he'll love you."   
  
Torrance smilled, "He better love me because I'll never dress up again, especially for Sirius."  
  
"Oh well, I'm sure Sirius will love you as well," Lily replied, "Now, go on down there."  
  
Torrance let out the biggest sigh she could muster in a dress as tight as hers, "What about you? Aren't you coming?"  
  
"My date and I are going to be fashionably late."  
  
~  
  
Torrance carefully walked down the stairs one by one so she wouldn't trip and fall. As she stepped closer to the lighted common room, she could see Sirius and James waiting casually at the bottom looking handsome in their new dress robes.  
  
"Your lady enters," James said to Sirius, nodding his head in Torrance's direction.  
  
"Blimey..." Sirius uttered, eyes popping out of his head, "Naw, you can't be the same Torrance. It's impossible...you do realize that I will have to beat down at least four guys tonight?"  
  
Torrance laughed, "Well, you can do that while you're on your way to get my butterbeer."  
  
"James...come on, we are going to miss the doors open." James' date whined.  
  
"Well, just hold on. I want to see Lily come down." James said, trying to put as much space between him and Kimberly.  
  
"Oh, she said her and her date are going to be late." Torrance said, glancing around the room, "Where's Remus?"  
  
"Who knows? I haven't seen him all evening. Probably trying to keep his mystery girl a secret." Sirius replied, eyeing Torrance's gold dress.  
  
Torrance's heart plummeted. Of course he has a date, why shouldn't he?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***LILY'S POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
  
  
"FOR ALL THAT IS PURE AND HOLY! WOULD YOU JUST COME DOWN?"  
  
"Alright, alright. You know, I don't complain about your hygiene so ease up, would you?" Remus said, dusting his robes off while galloping down the stairs.  
  
Lily, who was waiting for him at the bottom, glanced at her watch.  
  
"It's eight-fifteen..." Lily inhaled deeply, "And I don't think I could do this."  
  
Remus looked at her questioningly, "Why are you stressed out? I'm the one who should be fearing for my life. Do you know what James will do to me once we walk in together? Do you? Well, I don't..."  
  
Lily took several steps back from Remus, "So, how do I look?"  
  
"Honestly? I'm lost for words. You are magnificently beautiful," Remus said, "How do I look?"  
  
Lily cocked her head to the side, "You'll do."  
  
"You do know that if I see James pull out his wand I'm running out of the Great Hall like a bat out of hell, right?"  
  
"Right. And you should know that if Sirius even tries to kiss Torrance he'll be mourning over a misplaced testicle."  
  
Remus held out his arm, "Shall we?"  
  
Lily took hold of Remus' well-toned arm, "Lets."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
This chapter doesn't really light my fancy. Next one will be better. Review please. They are what's keeping me alive!  
  
~ 


	14. Betraying a Friend?

Author's Note: Finally! We actually get to the ball! Go me, go me! *does her "go me" happy dance* Anyways, I'm glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter. I don't know if any of you guys realized but you may have. Some chapters may seem more...I dunno...more funny compared to the other chapters. The reason is, that I noticed, because these chapters kind of go along with my attitude and feelings at that time. So, if James is feeling really jealous or Torrance is frustrated...well, that's me having a not-so-good day. I didn't notice that until my friend pointed it out to me. Wierd...huh?  
  
*  
  
Have you ever had one of those guys who won't leave you the fricken hell alone? How do you get rid of them without being completely rude?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chapter Title: Betraying a Friend?  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns anything and everything related to Harry Potter...duh...where have ya'll been?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Eight forty-five and still no sight of Lily. Or Remus for that matter. Where in Merlin's name are they? James walked around the Great Hall, dodging dancing couples on the dance floor. Everyone seemed to love the seasonal Christmas decorations that covered the entire area. The room was filled with reds and greens, really a sight to see but unfortunately the only sight James wanted to see was not there yet.  
  
He glided over towards the refreshment table in his expensive, formal robes still glancing around for a sign of red hair. He picked up the nearest butterbeer and gulped it down. Pick one up, gulp it down, pick one up, gulp it down. By the time the first song ended he had gone through seven butterbeers and turned down four girls who wanted to dance with him.  
  
"They aren't here yet?" Torrance asked, red-faced and out of breath from dancing with Sirius, "Don't worry. It's still early." She said quickly before Sirius swept her back on the dance floor.  
  
The lights dimmed and a slower song began to play. James noticed that most of the guys groaned and left the dance floor only to be begged by their dates to come and dance with them. He just wanted to hide under the refreshment table. To not be seen. But before he could throw himself into the suit of armor he heard a glass shattering voice:  
  
"Oh James!" Kimberly squeaked across the dance floor, "Come on..please?"   
  
James sighed, "Damn...I was hoping that she wouldn't see me."  
  
He shuffled towards the middle of the floor where his date grabbed him by by his waist and slung him around. Kimberly dug her nails into the back of his hand while she guided him around the Great Hall.  
  
"Psst. Hey Prongs," Sirius scooted over towards him with Torrance in his arms, "Did you see Snivellus? At first I thought he was walking his dog. Then I realized it was his date."  
  
James chuckled softly, glancing over at a miserable looking Snape and his abnormal date. He felt slightly better at the misery of his arch rival, I mean come on, the night couldn't get any worse...could it?   
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***REMUS' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Remus led Lily towards the doors of the Great Hall, her hand resting on his fore arm. She gave him a little squeeze.  
  
"Ready for your first ball? Excited?" Lily beamed up at him.  
  
Remus let out a long, shaky sigh, "I think I may have a nervous break down," he said, fidgeting with his hair, "I can't do this."  
  
He backed away from the doors but Lily wouldn't stand for that.  
  
"Remus! You are going in there, you are going to dance, you are going to have fun and everyone will love you."  
  
Why did he feel so nervous? His first thought was because Torrance would be in there with Sirius, looking beautiful. Her long hair all shiny and sleek and her amazing eyes sparkling like diamonds. But no, that wasn't entirely true. What was it?  
  
James.  
  
"I am going to die." Remus muttered, shuffling into the Great Hall.  
  
It was kind of funny how everyone just stopped and stared at them. It was probably because he had never been to a dance yet, or because they had come in as a couple...he wasn't sure.   
  
Lily gave him a reassuring nudge with her elbow, "Go on, they won't bite."  
  
He wasn't in control of his body anymore. It was someone else guiding Lily to the side table, someone else smiling nervously, someone else breathing rapidly. He saw the same group of Gryffindor girls from the common room shoot Lily nasty glances, the whole boy population was practically glaring at himself.   
  
Was the music even playing anymore? Remus heard snickering and whispering and the sound of his heartbeat. He wasn't suppose to be here, especially not with Lily. Everyone knows that. What the hell was he thinking?  
  
Torrance.  
  
There she was, dancing gracefully in the center of the Great Hall. Her long, thick hair pulled off of her neck and she seemed to be glowing with radiance. It almost hurt to look at her. There was a heaviness in his chest as he sat down with Lily while he watched her. He wasn't even aware he was holding his breath until he sighed with frustration. Sirius.  
  
Damn him. He had no idea how lucky he was. Or maybe he did and just took it for granted. Either way, she was dancing with Sirius and not him. Remus. Bookworm. Shy Marauder. Werewolf. Never him.  
  
His self pity was interrupted as Headmaster Dumbledore stood from the high tables and welcomed them all:  
  
"I am pleased to see that everyone is here and having a good time. As you all know, it is tradition for the Headgirl and Headboy to have their opening dance," Dumbledore smiled, "So will Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans please come to the center with your dates."  
  
The students automatically clapped, awaiting their leaders to come forward. Kimberly beamed with pride as she dragged James to the middle of the dance floor. The crowd had made a circle around them. Remus, however, was frozen to his seat, incapable of motor skills.  
  
"Y-you did not mention this a-at all," Remus said, pointing at Lily, "I-I'm not going up there!" He said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh. I didn't mention it? Must've slipped my mind."  
  
"B-but I can't--"  
  
Before Remus could think twice, Lily already had him stumbling towards the dance floor. The students parted as Lily and Remus went to the center hand-in-hand.   
  
He pushed by Sirius and Torrance, trying to avoid all eye contact with them as much as possible.  
  
Sirius chuckled light-heartedly, "Moony? Dance? I see he's set aside this special time to humiliate himself in public."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "May I introduce your Headgirl, Lily Evans and her escort Remus Lupin."  
  
The spotlight hit the middle of the floor. Lily showed her white teeth and kissed him on the cheek. If that wasn't bad enough, Remus glanced over at James and what he saw simply scared the living ghost out of him. It looked as if the fires of hell were burning out from James' eyes.  
  
James.  
  
James.  
  
Remus kept asking himself: He wasn't really betraying his best friend, was he?  
  
After Dumbledore announced James and his date the music started back up with a relaxing tune. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Show them what you can really do," Lily whispered.  
  
~*~ I'll Be by Edwin McCain~*~  
  
The strands in your eyes   
  
that color them wonderful   
  
Stop me and steal my breath   
  
Emeralds from mountains   
  
thrust towards the sky   
  
Never revealing their depth   
  
~*~  
  
Remus smiled proudly as he danced Lily around that dance floor like her body was apart of his own. When she stepped he stepped, when she swayed he countered. Girls sighed and guys stood in awe. Who is this guy and why hadn't he been to a dance before?  
  
Pride broke when Remus peered over at James and Kimberly.  
  
'Oh God...he's going to murder me. He'll rip out my throat and wear it as a party favor.'  
  
"Remus. What's the matter?" Lily asked, massaging his shoulders, "Why so tense?"  
  
"Let's dance over this way," Remus said, trying to keep arm distance from James.  
  
Lily looked over his shoulder at James, "Holy hell," Lily muttered, "He's out for blood."  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a great id--"  
  
"No," Lily said, pulling Remus closer, "It's his problem if he wants to act like an ass. You just think of something else, like--" Lily held Remus close and browsed the throng of students, "Like Torrance."  
  
~*~  
  
Tell me that we belong together   
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love   
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips   
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above   
  
~*~  
  
For the second time, Remus gazed longingly at Torrance. Her hair swishy back and forth as Sirius spun her ever so gently. Her golden dress sticking to her like paint and her eyes-- Remus squinted, trying to figure out what he saw in her big, soft brown eyes. Mirth? Laughter? No, that wasn't it. Sickness.   
  
Remus ripped his gaze away. Sickness. That's what it was. Remus knew because that's what he felt practically everyday. Love sick. Except this time...it was for him and he enjoyed it in a wierd way.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof   
  
As we lie awake in my bed   
  
You're my survival, you're my living proof   
  
My love is alive not dead   
  
Tell me that we belong together   
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love   
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips   
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above   
  
~*~  
  
The circle that had formed around the Heads of Hogwarts was now gone as the Hogwarts population joined Lily and James in the slow song.  
  
Remus held Lily in his arms and felt like one of the luckiest guys in the world, which he probably was. He rested his chin on the top of her strawberry scented head and realized that she'll be with him forever. Through graduation, marraiges, tragedies, celebration...through it all.  
  
He stepped backwards and bumped into someone with his shoulder. Torrance.  
  
Remus' heart fluttered.  
  
and Sirius.  
  
Remus sighed.  
  
Torrance with Sirius, of course.  
  
"Having a good time?" Lily asked sweetly but Torrance did not give her the same sweet look. Neither did Sirius.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked cautiously.  
  
~*~  
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder   
  
I'll be loves suicide   
  
I'll be better when I'm older   
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life   
  
~*~  
  
Sirius looked at him gravely, "Now listen. I know that you didn't take Lily to the ball just to piss James off but--"  
  
"But what?"  
  
Torrance cut in, "Have you seen your best friend?" Torrance leaned in closer, "I think its best if you lay low in the common room."  
  
Remus' heart turned to ice in his chest. He couldn't feel a pulse, he couldn't hear the beating of his heart. Why did he come here? He knew he didn't belong. He should have just shunned himself up inside his violent Whomping Willow and stayed there. But no...Remus had to mess up his friendship with James by taking the love of his life to a stupid ball.  
  
~*~  
  
And I've dropped out, burned up,   
  
fought my way back from the dead   
  
Tuned in, turned on,   
  
remembered the thing that you said   
  
~*~  
  
Remus, Lily, Sirius and Torrance looked ridiculous because they were the only ones standing in the middle of a dancing crowd. Remus looked from one grave face to another and felt his stomach plummet.  
  
He turned to Lily, "Maybe we should just--"  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"I'm not kidding Lils, this wasn't a very good--"  
  
Lily laughed harder.  
  
"Did I miss something? Do you not know the seriousness of the situation?" Sirius asked, guiding Lily over towards the side of the dance floor, "You don't want Moony to get hurt, do you?"  
  
"Who says that he can't stick up for himself?" Lily snapped, "And besides, Remus and I are just friends! Do you understand?"  
  
"First of all, I know that you two are just buddies but James doesn't," Sirius said through clenched teeth, "And secondly, Remus doesn't have a chance against James in a million--"  
  
Remus cleared his throat, "I resent that. I can hold my own in a fight."  
  
Sirius snickered.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and that made Sirius laugh hysterically.  
  
"Y-you've never been a brawl in your life," Sirius said through his tears of mirth, "If you saw James running towards you, you'd probably run the other direction."  
  
"Would not," Remus said stubbornly.  
  
~*~  
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder   
  
I'll be loves suicide   
  
I'll be better when I'm older   
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your   
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Torrance asked.  
  
"Of course he's sure," Lily replied.  
  
Sirius smiled, "Well then, now's your chance." Sirius pointed over Lily and Remus' shoulder.  
  
The two of them whipped around and saw James break free of Kimberly and stalk in their direction. Panic rose up in Remus and at first he wasn't sure if he should grab his wand. He got closer, pushing his way past several dancers. Ten feet. He could see Sirius watch with curiosity.  
  
Then a voice broke the heart wrenching intensity:  
  
"RUN!" Lily yelled, grabbing Remus' upper arm and yanking him in the opposite direction.   
  
Remus automatically listened to Lily and turned then ran. They both ran like maniacs out the back doors of the Great Hall, towards the Hogwart's grounds, not daring to look back. Remus glanced at Lily; she was smiling!  
  
~*~  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder   
  
I'll be loves suicide   
  
I'll be better when I'm older   
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life   
  
~*~  
  
Right before running out into the night, Remus turned his head and saw James' look of surprise, Sirius' look of glee, and Torrance's look of confusion.   
  
Lily took hold of his hand and whispered, "You're the greatest date I've ever had."  
  
~*~  
  
The greatest fan of your life   
  
The greatest fan of your life   
  
~*~   
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***TORRANCE'S POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
She knew she was being selfish. But she didn't care. It hurt too much to care about her best friend's feelings.  
  
"I think it's best if you lay low in the common room," Torrance heard her mouth say. And it was true, it was best, but for who? Torrance didn't know. She just wanted their date to be over. Torrance didn't want to see them smile together, laugh together or dance together anymore.  
  
For the first time in her life, she felt intense jealousy towards her best friend. She envied her. Just for one moment would she like to know what it felt to be in Remus' arms. Just one moment.  
  
And then the moment of glory had come. James was coming and Torrance was almost positive that they would take off and run to the common room. There they would go to their seperate dorms and this awful night would be over. But no...  
  
They had to go off into the night together. TOGETHER!  
  
She felt the ugliness leak out of her body like a disease. A filthy and disgusting disease.  
  
"I knew he'd run," Sirius said to Torrance, watching the two sprint out the back door.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
***JAMES' POV***  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Okay, calm down. Breathe. In, out, in, out.  
  
James just stood rigid in the middle of the spotlight, watching Remus. Watching Lily. Watching Lily kiss Remus on the cheek. James touched his own cheek. That kiss should have been his.  
  
Music started and Kimberly grabbed a hold of his waist.   
  
He didn't want to feel like this. Like Lily was his. His possesion, because she wasn't. She made that quite clear. But still...Moony wouldn't have the nerve to take her, would he? James had lost sight of the two in the dancing group of students. He scanned the area and didn't see Sirius or Torrance either.  
  
He had to admit that Lily looked absolutely breath taking. Her white, flowing dress made her like an angel crossed with a porcelain doll. His porcelain angel. On the arm of his best friend.  
  
James felt his face heat up with anger.  
  
Breathe. In, out, in, out.  
  
The crowd parted slightly and he saw his friends on the side of the dance floor. He had to know for himself. If Remus was seeing Lily behind his back at least he would have the decency of telling him? He'll find out.  
  
James untangled himself from Kimberly's grasp and stalked towards the side of the Great Hall.  
  
Breath. In, out, in. out.  
  
Then they did something that James did not expect. They ran.  
  
"James, please calm down. It's not what you think," Torrance said, but James just walked right past Sirius and Torrance, towards the back doors.  
  
He opened the door slowly and stepped out into the cold, night air, letting the wind freeze his lungs. James shivered as he looked around the grounds. No sign of red.  
  
Being that it was about ten below zero, James was about to go in when--  
  
"James?"  
  
He spun around and came face to face with Remus.  
  
"If it isn't my best friend," James hadn't meant to speak so harshly, "So, what brings you out here?"  
  
Remus peered at the ground then forcfully looked back up at James, "It isn't what you think, I swear it."  
  
James' expression soften slightly, "Then please tell me what the hell is going on. Look, if you two are seeing each other just tell me because--"  
  
"It's nothing like that."  
  
James watched Remus breath in the cold air for a while before speaking again, "What is it then?"  
  
Remus took a step forward and placed his hand on James' shoulder, "She loves you. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
James didn't know what to say. What do you say to something like that?  
  
"I can prove it," Remus said, smiling slightly. 


	15. Lose One and Gain Another

Author's Note: singing These chicks don't even know the name of my band, but they're all on me like they wanna hold hands, cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man... clears throat Yeah, well...here we are once again and I must say that I love you all to death. Everyone's reviews make me smile and have a better day even if the day began crappy. I especially appreciate all the readers who've been with me since the beginning.  
  
Chapter Title: Lose One and Gain Another  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other associated characters and not and never will be mine. It's sad really. I could be rich and famous if this weren't true. sighs  
  
LILY'S POV  
  
Lily wrapped her silver cloak around her white dress and shivered in the cold, night air. The clouds spread over the sky and covered the last remaining light that lit the Hogwarts' grounds.  
  
"Stupid shoes," Lily mumbled, stumbling in her high heels. She bent over and slipped them off her feet, letting her toes finally relax.  
  
Her curled, red hair flew in the mild breeze and the soles of her feet were wet from the night dew on the blades of grass. Every so often she would hear the doors to the Great Hall open then slam shut. She would expect to see Remus but it would always be a couple frolicking towards the Herbology garden seeking privacy.  
  
Remus had said he was going to sneak back in the Great Hall to retrieve his cloak. Did it really take fifteen minutes to perform such a simple task?  
  
Although Lily was near the lakeshore, she could still hear the faint music from the ball and she could barely see the floating candles that illuminated the windows.  
  
Lily smiled. One of her favorite songs started to play.  
  
Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon  
  
Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why   
  
Lily closed her eyes, clung onto her shoes in her hand and spun around to the beat, forgetting that she was in plain sight of everyone.  
  
"Hem, hem..."  
  
Lily's eyes snapped open and she quickly stopped spinning like a little girl.  
  
"Well, I see that making a fool of yourself is something you're quite skilled at," Remus said, eyes gleaming with glee.  
  
Lily laughed sarcastically and hurled her shoes at Remus' head, which he dodged easily. Her shoes landed with a THUMP on the ground behind him.  
  
Remus instantly rushed towards Lily and lifted her up in the air, twirling her around towards the sky. Lily's dress flowed out behind her, making her appear as if she were a fallen angel. Remus placed her back on the ground, spun her away from him then held her tightly against himself, swaying to the music.  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
"Did you see the look on James' face when we scurried off the dance floor? I would pay good galleons to see that again," Remus chortled, breaking away from Lily. He sat down on a nearby rock, overlooking the lake.  
  
Lily smiled grimly and sighed, taking a seat next to Remus.  
  
Remus frowned, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Hm?" Lily shook her head, "Oh nothing, nothing. Just thinking."  
  
Lily shivered again and Remus took his black cloak off and placed it on Lily's shoulders to keep her warm.  
  
"No really, you can tell me."  
  
Lily fidgeted with her hair, "I don't know what's wrong but I'm not sure I liked the look on James' face earlier."  
  
An owl hooted, Hagrid's dog barked and the bristle bush behind Lily and Remus shook. Lily turned her head around to see what caused the bush to move but she didn't see anything. Remus followed her gaze.  
  
"It's probably nothing," Remus said, peering at the bush, "Just the wind." Lily shrugged and turned back toward the calm lake while Remus slowly removed his eyesight from the shrub. "Now, tell me what you mean by you didn't like James' expression. Did it scare you?"  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"Because you know that he wouldn't even think about hurting you--"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
Lily tossed a rock into the water and watched the impact make ripples. "I can't put my finger on it. There's something there, I don't know what but there's just something. And every time I see him I don't know what to make out of it. It's just...there."  
  
Remus nodded his head along, waving his hand for her to continue.  
  
Lily busied her hands by plucking the petals off a nearby flower as she spoke to Remus. "I'm finding it harder and harder for me to speak to him and it's not because he's unavailable, it's because I can't get myself to say anything. Don't get me wrong, I despise his immaturity but in another odd way he makes me feel..."  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why   
  
Remus smiled triumphantly, "Safe?"  
  
Lily gazed into Remus' eyes, wondering how this guy knew everything she was thinking. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
Remus cracked his knuckles, "Okay, let me give this a shot. You despise the things James does but overall you think he's a pretty okay bloke," Remus held up his hand to silence Lily so he could continue, "When he comes around you're not sure you should speak to him or not, you find yourself glancing at him more than you used to, when you pick out your outfits you wonder if James would like that outfit also, am I getting warmer?"  
  
Lily hid her face in her knees, "Is that completely stupid?"  
  
You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
  
There's always another wound to discover  
  
There's always something more you wish he'd say   
  
Remus grinned, "Lily, I do believe you're in love with my best friend."  
  
Lily gaped, "I am not! I will not accept that answer PROFESSOR Lupin, I don't care what you say!"  
  
Remus opened his mouth to reply but Lily was at a ranting stage. "And even if I was in love with him--which I'm NOT--I told you I can't stand him because..."  
  
"He's an insufferable git?"  
  
Lily pursed her lips, "Exactly."  
  
Lily quickly stood up and strided away from the lake, leaving Remus by himself. When Lily thought she was safe from the ridiculous truth, Remus blocked her escape route.  
  
"When is the last time you've seen him act like a git? Answer me that!" Remus said, continually stepping out in front of her so she couldn't get away.  
  
Lily sighed in frustration; "We are talking about the same Potter, aren't we? He's James; it's what he is! Potter, git. Git, Potter. It's two peas in a bloody pod!"  
  
"And yet you still like him. Admit it!"  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
Lily stalked in the opposite direction, desperately trying to get away from Remus' prying questions. Remus, however, just wouldn't leave her the hell alone.  
  
"You can't deny it Lils. I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking at you. I hear your heartbeat race when he's around. I'm not stupid," Remus said calmly, striding side-by-side with her.  
  
Lily's eyes blared, "No, you're just a werewolf."  
  
Once the words left her lips, she regretted them instantly. Remus' silence against her harsh words tore her to pieces. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said--"  
  
"Forget it," Remus waved it off, "Why is it so damned hard to accept it?"  
  
The same bristle bush from earlier gave a violent shake but this time there was no breeze to rustle it. Lily squinted her eyes and tried to see what was out there but it was impossible to tell in the darkness. "Did you hear--"  
  
"Don't avoid the question Lily," Remus said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Tell me."  
  
Lily tore her sight away from the bush again, "I can't tell you anything when there's nothing to tell."  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why   
  
Lily shrugged his hand off her shoulder, "Are we finished yet?"  
  
Remus sighed, rubbed her temples and muttered, "Why do you have to be such a stubborn jackass?"  
  
"Me? A stubborn jackass? What about you?"  
  
Remus kept rubbing his forehead, "What about me?"  
  
Lily's eyes flashed, "Here you are, trying to convince me that I'm in love with your best mate when on the other side you can't tell Sirius that you're in love with his girl."  
  
Remus shook his head, "Woah, that's neither here nor there."  
  
Lily glared at him; "You're such a hypocrite."  
  
But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for   
  
Lily turned on her heel and walked slowly back away from Remus, scooping up her shoes off of the ground. Remus glanced over by the bush that kept making movements, sighed and yelled after Lily.  
  
"Hey, we're not finished yet!" Remus sprinted towards Lily.  
  
Lily squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that it was all a terrible nightmare but when she opened them, there he was still. Damn him.  
  
"What is it that you're so afraid of?" Remus persisted with his interrogation.  
  
Lily swept her hair out of her face, "I'm not afraid of anything Lupin."  
  
Remus arched his eyebrow, "Really? Whatever happened to your past relationships?"  
  
Lily sighed, "Crashed and burned."  
  
"So you're scared that will happen again."  
  
"I didn't say that," Lily replied quickly.  
  
Remus cocked his head to the side and listened closely to Lily's heavy breathing, her pulse was pounding like mad.  
  
"But that's it, isn't it? You've gotten hurt before."  
  
Lily flinched, wanting Remus just to go away.  
  
Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
  
Past the places where you might have turned  
  
You never did notice  
  
But you still hide away  
  
The anger of angels who won't return   
  
"Alright. ALRIGHT! I admit it. I'm scared, okay? You know why? Because all guys are the same. The bastards are such good liars and when you think that you have feelings for them they turn on you every single time," Lily said, her cheeks turning a shade of red.  
  
Remus reached for Lily's hands and held them in his, "I wouldn't do that to you and James wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't let him if he could."  
  
Lily shed a single tear and she felt it drip down her face. Shocked, Lily reached up to wipe it away before Remus could see.  
  
"Aww...so the amazing Lily is capable of crying," Remus said, wiping her tear before Lily could.  
  
"You don't understand," Lily pulled away from Remus, "Every guy I've ever met has tricked me one point or another. They've deceived and lied to me."  
  
Remus glanced back towards the bush where it sat there motionless.  
  
He cleared his throat; "Maybe they had good reason to."  
  
"By lying?"  
  
Remus nodded his head, "Okay maybe not the best way."  
  
He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
The wind started to grow strong and the Forbidden Forrest whistled in the night. The clouds shifted aside to reveal a crescent moon and dozens of white stars. The wind grew stronger and Lily held her dress down with her hands.  
  
"Well," Remus grabbed the shoes out of her hand; "Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"That I should have been hating you instead of James all these years?"  
  
"No," He swung her shoes from one hand to the other, "Does this mean that you DO feel for James?"  
  
Lily's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, "Maybe just a little..." She held out her hand and indicated how little she felt for James.  
  
Remus grinned and turned back to the bush. It was swaying from side to side.  
  
Lily looked at the bush again. She was sure it was moving. She swore it.  
  
Lily marched in the direction of the bristle bush that laid some twenty feet away. "What IS behind that bush that keeps making the leaves move?"  
  
Remus quickly stepped out in front of her, blocking her view of the shrub, "Nothing," Remus said, waving his arms frantically, "Probably just some pixies or most likely the wind." Remus grabbed hold of Lily's elbow and shifted her around, "Come on, let's go back to the ball."  
  
Lily arched her eyebrow and wrenched her arm away from him; "I want to see."  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why   
  
Lily stepped by him and attempted to peer behind the branches of the thick bush but before she could reach out to it Remus snatched her wrist away from the leaves.  
  
"Come on, I'm thirsty. Let's head back inside," Remus uttered quickly and guided Lily away from that precise area.  
  
Lily pried his hand off her wrist, "Why won't you let me see what's behind there?"  
  
Remus scratched the back of his head; "I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes darted to and from the bush.  
  
"Then just let me see," Lily stepped in front of the branches and pulled them open like a curtain and saw...nothing. She turned back around, "See that wasn't so hard."  
  
Remus sighed. Then a huge gust of air swept over the grounds causing the trees to tilt over and the shudders of Hagrid's hut to snap open. That's when she saw him under it. The wind gave away his hiding spot as the invisibility cloak flew off of James and landed on the other side of the lake.  
  
I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
Eyes wide and mouth open, Lily shrieked, "YOU!"  
  
James' eyes twinkled, "Hello love."  
  
Lily stared up at James, too horrified to speak or utter a word. She tore her eyes from James' and glared at Remus. How dare he! The bastard had her speak her most private thoughts and he displayed it to his best friend! Lily shook her head in disbelief. Without saying anything, she stalked by both of them.  
  
"Lily wait. Come on, don't be this way," Remus pleaded, reaching for her arm to hold her back.  
  
Lily spun around and pointed at him, "Don't touch me Remus!"  
  
James yelled after her, "Come on Lily. It was flattering, really!"  
  
Remus waved his hand at James to get him to shut his fat mouth. "I was just trying to prove to James that--"  
  
"I'm a complete and down right idiot?" Lily cried, forcefully snatching her shoes away from him, "Oh and I bet he just loved it when he saw me blubber and cry! Let's all just laugh at Lily!"  
  
Lily tore off Remus' black cloak that he placed on her shoulders to keep her warm and threw it back to him. "Here take this, I don't want it." She turned around to walk off.  
  
She felt Remus snatch her hand again, "I won't let you leave until you speak to me."  
  
"Take your hand off of me," Lily whispered warningly.  
  
Remus shook his head stubbornly, "Not until you've forgiven me."  
  
"Let go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Lupin, I mean it."  
  
"Not until you talk to me."  
  
"I'm warning you!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Lily grasped for her wand inside her silver cloak. She pulled it out and pointed it at Remus, showering the damp grass with white sparks. "You are a guy. Guys are deceitful liars; enough said. Now, let go of me!"  
  
Lily felt Remus' grip tighten around her wrist. Was he really going to make her hex him? There both of them stood, Lily aiming her wand at Remus and Remus staring right back into her eyes. James broke the silence:  
  
"Let's not get into a big hissy, catastrophic fight," James said, holding his hands up to stop Lily from doing something irrational, "It wasn't that big of a deal. So I saw you cry and I heard one of your personal secrets...who cares, right?"  
  
Lily ignored him and tugged as hard as she could. Her wrist was finally free from Remus' reach and she turned to walk away again, trying as hard as she possibly could to keep from crying. When she thought it was all over, Remus placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I said you can't leave until--"  
  
Lily whirled around and threw a curse at him. A red lightning bolt went hurtling in Remus' direction and hit him in the center of his chest, erupting in a flash of red light that sent him tumbling through the air. Remus landed in the middle of the lake with a SPLASH. She turned to face James, who was just staring at her in awed silence.  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
Lily blinked her eyes furiously, trying to sustain the tears that threatened to stream out of her eyelids. She lowered her wand at James, turned around and ran into the darkness.  
  
TORRANCE'S POV  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know   
  
Torrance waited patiently at her side table as Sirius went off to retrieve a refill on her butterbeer. Torrance jumped when she heard the back door slam, hoping that Remus would come through the doors alive. It wasn't him. Torrance sighed.  
  
Sirius sat her drink down on the table, "Don't worry, James wouldn't kill him...I think."   
  
"Oh, well that makes me feel a whole lot better, thank you," Torrance said sarcastically.  
  
The back doors creaked open. James and Remus waltzed through the threshold. The students started to laugh and giggle at the sight of these two boys. Remus was completely wet from head to toe and made a squishing noise every time he put his weight on his left leg. Seaweed dangled from his hair and James was helping him walk because apparently he had injured his ankle. They walked miserably to Torrance's side table.  
  
"What did you DO to him?" Torrance snapped at James as she held a seat out for Remus to sit on.  
  
James held his hands up defensively, "I didn't do a damn thing. Credit goes to the temperamental Lily Evans."  
  
Torrance nodded her head, "Oh, okay then," she looked at Remus, "What did you DO to her?"  
  
"He didn't do anything. I swear Lily needs to learn how to--"  
  
Remus glanced warily at Torrance; "I sort of tricked her into telling James how she really felt about him."  
  
Sirius grinned, "About bloody time! This whole love hate thing has got to end between you two." He pointed at James.  
  
Torrance groaned, "Oh no Remus, you didn't!" She rubbed her forehead, "What else did you get her to do?"  
  
James slammed his fist on the table, "Nothing! That's why I don't get--"  
  
Remus gazed miserably at the tablecloth that he drenched with lake water that was dripping from his robes, "Well, she kind of...cried."  
  
Torrance was feeling a terrible migraine coming on, "And where is she now?"  
  
"Ran out into the darkness after she put the whammy on Remus," James replied.  
  
Torrance stood up suddenly and ran her hands across her dress, massaging the wrinkles out of the fabric. She swiped her hair out of her eyes and looked at them, "Well, we have to find her. I'm not going to let her roam the castle grounds feeling the way she does."  
  
Sirius peered at Remus, "As long as we go in pairs. I don't fancy in looking like Remus does now."  
  
Torrance nodded, "Okay, you and James search outside and Remus and I will head to the commons," She grabbed James' shoulder before they left the table, "Oh and James? Please restrain yourself from pissing her off, okay?"  
  
"What you need to understand Remus is that it took Lily a long time to trust me. She's a very cautious person when it comes to letting people in," Torrance said, climbing threw the portrait hole.  
  
Remus nodded, "Yeah I get that but what I don't get is why was it so incredibly horrible for James to know the truth! You have to see it everyday! The way she looks at him and the way he looks at her. I just gave her a little nudge in the right direction."  
  
"LILY!" Torrance yelled up the staircase, "I know you were just trying to help. Believe me, you had good intentions but be honest with me. Would you like it if James tricked you into telling your secrets to someone else? What would you do if I found out your deepest and darkest secret?"  
  
Remus peered out of the clear window and up at the gleaming moon that shimmered in the pitch-black sky. Then he turned and looked at Torrance. Torrance mentally kicked herself.  
  
"Oh right...I already know your deepest and darkest secret, don't I?" Torrance showed a weak smile then cleared her throat, "Well, I don't think Lily is in here so why don't we--"  
  
PAIN  
  
Whirling around inside her head, screaming to be set free. Her knees buckled and she felt her hands grasp the lush carpet, searching for a sign of mercy that this will all go away. Her eyes watered with agony and her insides were being ripped apart. Someone has set her mind on fire!  
  
DARKNESS. SHIVERING. LILY. CRYING. LILY RUNNING. FLASH. BRIGHT. SCREAMING. PAIN.  
  
"Torrance! Get up, what's wrong?" Remus' voice faltered and he tried to lift her to her feet. His eyes were filled up to the brim with fear and worry. "Are you alright? Tell me what's happening!"  
  
Torrance clutched her head in anguish but her stomach felt as it were being torn to pieces. "No! It's Lily!"  
  
"What are you talking about? We are the only ones in here!"  
  
Torrance pushed him away, "NO!! LILY IS IN TROUBLE! OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE...GO BEFORE-" Torrance cried in distress as her skull erupted in despair. "GO! NOW!!"  
  
"But how do you--"  
  
Torrance grabbed Remus' collar and pulled him close to her, "Remus, I'm a Seer. Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She pushed him away from her as hard as she could, panting in short puffs of breath.  
  
Remus looked at her as if had never seen anything quite like her in the whole world. She felt unique and special when she saw her reflection in his soft blue eyes. Then their infatuation with each other finally bursted into a desire of fancy and warmth as Remus pulled Torrance to his lips and they both consumed their craving for each other. He broke away from her, leaving her lungs gasping for breath and her heart leaping with rapture.  
  
"Looks like we are even. I werewolf," Remus pointed at himself then at her, "You Seer."  
  
His eyes sparkled as he stood up and Torrance watched him run out of the commons, robes whisking out behind him. She stood up slowly and clung to the armchair for stabilization, hoping that he would get to Lily in time. 


End file.
